El Beso del Dragón
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: Con un solo beso… Fue todo lo que necesitamos para sellar este que era nuestro destino, ninguno lo pudo predecir y aun así ¿hubieras hecho algo para cambiarlo? Porque yo no De una tragedia nace el verdadero amor, más allá de los límites de espacio y tiempo, más allá de lo que la gente considera normal Con tu primer beso... me robaste el corazón KaixAichi
1. Chapter 1

**titulo:**

****El Beso del Dragón

**resumen:**

**Cardfight Vanguard!**

Con un solo beso…

Fue todo lo que necesitamos para sellar este que era nuestro destino, ninguno lo pudo predecir y aun así ¿hubieras hecho algo para cambiarlo? Porque yo no

De una tragedia nace el verdadero amor, más allá de los límites de espacio y tiempo, más allá de lo que la gente considera normal

Con tu primer beso... me robaste el corazón

**Cardfight Vanguard!**

_**KaixAichi**_

**titulo del cap:**

**1.~ El Primer Beso lo diste **_**TÚ**_

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Esta historia la tengo junto a otras mas en amor yaoi, pero decidí publicarlas por igual aquí para que haya mas lugares donde verlas, de todos modos esta historia que ya tengo mas adelantada en amor yaoi la continuo publicando, no tardaré en colocar el resto de los fics en este lugar n.n

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

En un lugar muy alejado de nuestro planeta tierra yace un planeta que nadie conoce, un planeta llamado Cray, un planeta muy parecido a la tierra pero con sus respectivas diferencias, un mundo donde criaturas fantásticas coexisten en completa armonía siendo parte de diversos clanes; desde los místicos dragones, pasando por los valientes caballeros así como sus propias contrapartes, llegando a las sirenas, piratas y sin fin de criaturas mas, ángeles, demonios, seres oscuros, plantas e incluso brujas y magas... todo un mundo lleno de magia y grandes poderes que lo mantienen convida... pero...

Un poderosos rugido se hace notar en medio de un campo oscuro, una explosión es lo siguiente que se puede apreciar con claridad... seguido de una gran ola de polvo y escombros...; en aquella terrible explosión se puede apreciar a la perfección a un imponente dragón carmesí de ojos dorados, con un cuerno en la frente, usando una poderosa armadura y espada en mano, se ve imponente pese a que su cuerpo muestra las severas heridas de lo que fue una batalla colosal contra un ser que no pertenece a su planeta ni a ningún otro planeta, una criatura que acaba desapareciendo en partículas de luz rojiza, un nuevo rugido nace desde el fondo de la garganta de aquel imponente y maltrecho dragón, una bruma negra lo rodea pero aquel dragón expulsando su propio poder logra disiparla

-nunca me vencerás Void- ruge el dragón imponiéndose a aquella terrible bruma que pareciera que está viva... y que en cierto modo, lo está...

-no estés tan seguro- surge una voz entre aquella terrible bruma, la voz de aquella criatura que justo acaba de derrotar... sin que el gran dragón pueda preverlo, un remolino negro hecho por la misma bruma lo envuelve, este poderosos dragón trata por todos los medios pero todo es inútil, está demasiado agotado para defenderse y entre más tiempo pasa dentro de aquel remolino, mas heridas nacen en las ya hechas por la batalla, ruge presa del dolor y la impotencia de poder salvarse a si mismo... está demasiado cansado para poder lanzar un ataque más, no puede respirar, el remolino lo asfixia

-_¿es así como voy a morir?-_ se permite pensar mientras su vista se nubla y sus sentidos se adormecen presa del cansancio, mas, en un parpadeo aparece ante su mente la figura elegante y por igual poderosa de 2 jóvenes; uno, usando un traje azul marino oscuro con luces azules delineado, de armadura blanca como la nieve y los mismos delineados azules, con pequeñas joyas carmesí adornando apenas su casco en la frente, su pecho y sus caderas, de piel blanca y ojos verdes que le sonríe tranquilo y con confianza

-*_pelemos juntos... amigo*-_ recuerda aquellas palabras de aquel joven guerrero

-Blaster... Blade...- apenas susurra mientras sus ojos se cierran, luego notan a la otra figura, a simple vista, perfectamente idéntico al otro, pero, solo para aquellos que ven más allá de la primera impresión, encuentra las diferencias de sus vestimentas; usando un vestuario idéntico al del primero, usando un traje azul marino oscuro, delineados azules tan idénticos que casi parece que no hay verdaderos cambios, solo el los puede diferenciar pues se ha tomado el tiempo de ver a ambos a la perfección... sus armaduras, la de este joven caballero es negra lo que lo hace resaltar mas, su forma en sí, es muy idéntica a la de Blaster Blade, pero, al mismo tiempo, son pequeños detalles los que la diferencian de la otra (aparte del color negro), su mirada es igual de seria y casi podría asegurar que fría, su piel es un poco mas pálida que la del primero y mira como si fuera a asesinarte su mirar

-incluso Blaster Dark- si... ambos son el mismo, solo la cara contraria, uno es luz, uno es Royal Paladin mientras que el otro, es su oscuridad, perteneciente al clan de los Shadow Paladin... Blaster Darck es un enemigo poderoso, gran rival y un buen amigo del mismo dragón que ahora pareciera morir agónico por el dolor...

-_es verdad... no puedo morir aun... ese par de idiotas me necesitan-_ pensó entre la burla y la verdad... el había sido atacado en una emboscada pero no por eso el iba a morir... ¡NO! él era el gran Dragonic Overlord, el correspondiente líder de su clan, los Kagero, poderosos seres que aun lo necesitaban para ser su guía... y él no iba a caer por algo tan ambiguo y tan patético como una pequeña brisa de humo irrespirable... no, el lucharía...

Y ahí estaba el, luchando contra aquella bruma que lo estaba "literalmente" descuartizando en pequeños y no tan profundos cortes que, si se hacen con insistencia duelen más que si te cortaran de tajo... mas aquello no lo detuvo, expulsando su último aliento de fuerza creó el milagro... un milagro que bien podía salvarlo o matarlo...

Su cuerpo fue envuelto en un hermoso resplandor carmesí que entre más tiempo pasaba se volvía blanco como la luz, hasta que finalmente, Void, un poder que era la nada, tuvo que alejarse de su cuerpo para ver asombrado como el cuerpo de su presa desaparecía en el mismo halo de luz, rugió con fuerza y verdadera molestia al ver que había escapado a su destrucción, rugió con tal ira que se pudo sentir en todo el planeta Cray donde, justo en esos momentos, todos los demás clanes terminaban otra inútil junta para saber cómo acabar contra Void, el poder de la nada

Justo iban saliendo al mismo tiempo "aunque por lugares opuestos" tanto Blaster Blade como Blaster Darck notando el grito prominente y lleno de ira de aquel terrible poder que los amenazaba, Blaster Blade asombrado abrió los ojos y llevando una mano a su pecho susurró apenas audible "_Over...lord..._" por su parte Blaster Darck no estaba muy diferente, solo que este no lo demostraba tanto "_tks, a ese idiota lo atacaron solo_" fueron sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de regreso a su clan para explicar sus respectivos encuentros *_solo espero que esté bien*_ fue el pensamiento de ambos caballeros

En un lugar por mucho muy alejado de aquel planeta que se encontraba amenazado con la extinción, se encontraba el planeta tierra, un lugar "tranquilo" (dentro de lo que se podía denominar), en este, se encontraba, como un muchacho cualquiera, un joven de cabellos azules cielo, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca vistiendo las ropas de la secundaria viendo hacia el suelo con un ligero moretón en la mejilla apenas y siendo levemente cubierto por un curita

Iba de salida cuando, para su mala suerte, el cielo que desde mitad de escuela se nubló desató toda su furia contra la ciudad sin piedad, aquel joven miro al cielo con asombro y malestar... hoy no había traído siquiera un paraguas para protegerse, ahora tenía que correr para resguardarse

-grandioso... hoy no puede empeorar mas- pensó decaído mientras lograba llegar a un puesto y resguardarse un poco de la lluvia mientras trataba de secar su frente por las gotas que habían empapado ya su cabello y ahora le impedían la vista completa; suspiro al ver que el mal clima empeoraba sorpresivamente, inclino la cabeza decaído, hoy lo habían atacado, le habían robado el dinero, usado como costal para golpear y le robaron también su tarea, había sido regañado por lo mismo y ahora esto, una torrencial tormenta lo atacaba junto a otros pobres que en su mismo descuido no habían previsto que algo así pasaría...

-_perfecto Aichi... este es un día perfecto-_ si dijo con molestia y desánimo mientras miraba todo el lugar, algunos paseaban apurados de un lado a otro con sombrillas tratando de llegar a su destino sin empaparse tanto, a él, Sendou Aichi, comenzó a darle un fuerte frío, pues aparte de la lluvia, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciéndolo tiritar del frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, suspiro mientras miraba el cielo lleno de nubes tan oscuras que parecían negras, no pareciera ser tan temprano, mas parecieran ser la de la noche a ser apenas y las 2 de la tarde, suspiró una vez mas y pensó que, ahora que ya estaba empapado bien podría llegar a casa, después de todo ya no importaba...

Iba a dar el primer paso cuando sorpresivamente escuchó un quejido extraño en un callejón que se encontraba justo a su lado derecho de donde se encontraba, miro el lugar sin moverse y dudó por un momento de haberlo escuchado, dio por fin el paso que iba a dar y volvió a escuchar aquel extraño ruido... parecía que alguien la pasaba peor que el... se le escuchaba lastimado... pero los gemidos de dolor no los podía distinguir... no sabía si eran de una persona o de algún animal... trago seco y se lo pensó por unos momentos... podía ser alguien que estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda... o podía ser un ladrón que solo estaba fingiendo para atrapar a alguna pobre presa que callera... miro a todas partes encontrándose sorpresivamente solo... volvió a escuchar un nuevo gemido de dolor y suspiro aterrado

-es una mera locura...- fue todo lo que se dijo, dándose un poco del valor que no poseía dirigió sus pasos hacia el callejón ligeramente más oscuro que el resto de la acera... suspiro un poco y volvió a tragar duro, con los nervios en punta, con el corazón en la garganta a punto de salirse y correr lejos, con el miedo de saber que podría ser una trampa, se adentró de forma lenta y cuidadosa, viendo a todas partes, tratado de ver que, en dado caso de que fuera una trampa lograra correr antes de que lo tomaran... suspiro entre el alivio y la duda al no encontrar a ningún pandillero en aquel lugar... miro el suelo pero no veía a nadie, aunque los gemidos de dolor se hacían mas notorios... dedujo entonces que aquellos gemidos debían de ser de un animal "eso o que la persona lastimada estaba tirada en el suelo"

-¿ho-hola?- pregunto asustado mientras caminaba al interior, tratando de ver donde pisaba... hasta que, sorpresivamente notó en uno de sus costados un movimiento pequeño bajo un montón de cajas de cartón y lo que posiblemente serian bolsas de basura, tragó grueso mientras con pasos temerosos se iba acercando, se inclinó un poco y con la mano temblorosa entre el miedo y el frio calante quitó las cajas de cartón y una gran bolsa negra que apestaba terriblemente

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver una pequeña mota café manchada con rojo hecha bolita, al no haberle podido ver una forma coherente se asustó, alejando un poco su mano, pero, aquella mota café se volvió a remover y dejó ver un par de ojos esmeralda que le veían apenas, fue entonces que le vio verdadera forma

-¡¿un gato?!- se preguntó asombrado al notar que, en efecto, era un gato café y no solo eso

-¡está muy herido!- grito mientras se arrodillaba dejando su mochila a un lado y luego, con ambas manos y con mucho cuidado tomaba el pequeño cuerpo del gato y lo llevaba a su pecho, el pequeño animal gimió un poco presa del dolor removiéndose con algo de fuerza

-tranquilo, no te aré daño... te voy a ayudar- dijo tranquilo mientras lo abrazaba un poco y quitándose su chaqueta de la escuela cubría un poco al igual de empapado gato, una vez hecho aquello se levantó con su mochila y cargando aun al gato corrió con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte, cercas de donde se encontraba había una veterinaria bien surtida, lo sabía pues por lo regular llevaba ahí a los pequeños animales que encontraba lastimados

Corrió con el felino casi inconsciente entre sus brazos, sin importar sus propias heridas, sin importar lo cansado y titirante que estuviese su cuerpo, corrió hasta llegar a la veterinaria; en cuanto llegó, entró con algo de torpeza y luego miró al encargado, un hombre joven de cabellos verdes, piel blanca y gafas que le sonrió

-ha, Aichi-kun ¿qué sucede, estas bien?- terminó de preguntar una vez que vio las heridas que este tenía, Aichi asintió y entrando por fin al establecimiento le mostró el bulto que cargaba envuelto en su chaqueta

-gerente Nitta, por favor... sálvelo- le pidió sin aire mientras mostraba al pequeño gato, el gerente, sin esperar a nada tomó al gato con cuidado y lo llevó hasta una cama metálica donde comenzó rápidamente a curar al pequeño felino que se veía muy lastimado, Aichi tuvo que esperar en el mostrador mientras miraba al cielo aun nubloso, rogó por que su madre no se preocupara por él, rogó por no encontrar a los mismos tipos que lo molestaban cuando fuera de regreso, pero en especial rogo porque aquel gatito se salvara...

-listo Aichi-kun... fue difícil pero logré salvarlo- dijo el gerente luego de una larga y desesperante hora, volviendo con el pequeño en brazos, tenía varias vendas, una en su cabeza, otra en sus patas y en su cola y una última en su estomago, y vio las heridas que portaba el muchacho, quiso decir algo, pero notó como los ojos azules solo miraban al pequeño animal

-¿lo encontraste en la calle cierto?- Aichi solo asintió

-¿deseas que se quede aquí o quieres cuidar de el?- pregunto al ver que Aichi no le prestaba para nada atención y que sus ojos no se separaban del felino que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos

-¿po-podría cuidar de el?- preguntó por fin viendo al gerente, este asintió con una sonrisa y por fin le entregó el gato, Aichi sonrió tranquilo al verlo así

-está sedado para que sus heridas no le duelan, despertará en un par de horas más, por lo mientras no lo muevas demasiado, aun está muy débil, vamos, te daré una lista de lo que debes de hacer y lo que le debes de dar para que se recupere- dijo el gerente

-ha... pero... no tengo dinero- dijo asustado el joven, el gerente se giro para vero y sonrió

-puedes pagármelo después, confió en ti Aichi-kun- fueron sus palabras para luego darle la espalda y caminar mas, Aichi sonrió alegre y tranquilo mientras corría para alcanzarlo y escuchar atento como tendría que cuidar al pequeño felino

Abrí los ojos con pesar, me sentía muy débil y torpe, sentía mis heridas pero como algo superfluo, deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero al abrir mis ojos para poder rascarme un brazo noté como tenía pelo, al ver mejor tenía un aspecto pequeño, fue cuando recordé que había tomado una forma falsa para no asustar en el lugar que fuera en el que fui a caer...

Mire interesado todo el lugar... estaba encerrado por 4 paredes, creo... que a este lugar se le podría denominar una habitación... me trató de levantar pero estoy muy agotado, además de que mi cuerpo no me responde como desearía... mis sentidos se alertan y escucho como algo es abierto y posteriormente cerrado; con trabajo logro mover mi cabeza y diviso a un muchacho con ropas extrañas, al verlo por largo rato veo que, "a calculo" es bajo de estatura, está de espaldas y solo veo su cabello azul con un pequeño mechón sobresaliendo en la parte de arriba, al verlo por más tiempo veo como este chico gira su vista hacia mí, es ahí que nuestras miradas colindan y una pequeña sonrisa se muestra en los labios de este chico

-veo que despertaste... me alegro tanto- susurra con alivio mientras se acerca a mi sin dejar de verme, gracias a sus ojos puedo verme reflejado perfectamente, tomé el aspecto de un gato de ojos verdes esmeralda, al ver a aquel chico noto varias cosas... su piel blanca, su estado de humano, su sonrisa amable y que una de sus manos se acerca a mí, cierro los ojos tratando de crear un campo para que no me toque pero es imposible, estoy muy lastimado aun, así que, siento una suave opresión en mi cabeza que se mueve en una suave caricia, abro mis ojos notando como es el humano quien me acaricia mientras su sonrisa se ensancha con dulzura y cierra los ojos mostrando un suave rosa en sus mejillas, yo solo puedo verlo sin parpadear

-ha, ahora que lo pienso no me he presentado, disculpa, mucho gusto, yo soy Sendou Aichi- me dice, yo solo lo veo, quisiera responderle pero aun me siento débil... una vez más noto movimiento por este humano de nombre Aichi, deseo hablarle pero noto como él se sienta a un lado de algo que hace que el lugar en el que me encuentro salte un poco

-ha, lo siento, creo que te asusté- dice notando mi tensión, es entonces que le veo mal, es pone una sonrisa nerviosa y me vuelve a pedir disculpas

-¿tienes familia amigo?- me pregunta sin dejar de acariciarme, miro a todas partes de forma discreta y recuerdo que había hecho un sobreesfuerzo para transportarme a otro lugar... si él tiene ese raro aspecto en sus ropas significa que no es de Cray... debo de estar en otro planeta lo más seguro...

-lo tomaré como un no... bueno, ya tienes familia, mi madre me dio permiso de quedarme contigo pequeño gatito... supongo que debo darte un nombre cierto?- comienza con un monólogo, yo solo puedo verlo mientras el no para de hablar, comienza a decir un montón de nombres estúpidos y muy empalagosos a los cuales solo gruño en forma de negatoria, noto como él se esmera y mientras mira al frente y a su techo en repetidas ocasiones noto su cuerpo lastimado, no tanto como el mío pero puedo percibir un ligero aroma a sangre mesclado con suciedad... ¿este chico será un guerrero? no, no lo creo, se ve muy frágil y débil, tal vez y lo maltraten los demás, sí, eso debe de ser...

-¿Aichi?- de pronto tocas a la puerta, aquel humano se levanta y antes de que pueda dar un paso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una niña pequeña de piel blanca y cabellos castaños claros casi como si fueran naranjas

-¿Emi?- pregunta el humano a la pequeña

-¿que estás haciendo Aichi?- pregunta entrando a la habitación aun sin el permiso del otro, aquel humano, Aichi me mira y se vuelve a sentar mientras me acaricia con suavidad la cabeza

-estoy tratado de darle un buen nombre al gatito pero tal parece no le gustan los nombres que le digo- dice algo decaído, yo solo lo miro con deseos de decirle que por nada del mundo me llamaré bombón o pelusita o valla dios a saber cómo me quiere llamar

-humm... ¿qué tal Yuki? significa coraje, dijiste que querías ponerle ese nombre ¿lo olvidaste?- y tal cual, su rostro mostró una mueca de "lo había olvidado por completo", tanto la pequeña niña como yo suspiramos resignados, no llevaba mas de unos minutos de conocerlo y ya sabía lo despistado, torpe y tímido que era este humano con el que fui a caer

-b-bueno, ¿te gusta ese nombre?- me preguntó a mí, yo me le quede viendo

-nyaaa- gemí bajito en señal de aprobación mientras desviaba mi vista a otra parte de la habitación *_era mejor que chocolate o dulce... o peluche ¬.¬*_

-¡genial!- sonrió con entusiasmo, gracias a aquello giré mi vista rápidamente para encontrarme con una gran y dulce sonrisa sincera de este humano, me le quede viendo encandilado a su sonrisa y de pronto sentí sus cálidas manos en mi cuerpo, me estaba cargando, me puso en su pecho a modo de que nos viéramos a los ojos, su sonrisa no desaparecía y mientras que con una mano me cargaba por abajo para que no callera, con la otra cuidaba el resto de mi cuerpo y cuidaba que no me moviera mucho, aunque, de paso también acariciaba mi dorso con suavidad, sonrió más amable y dio un beso en la punta de mi húmeda nariz, yo abrí mis ojos de sobremanera mientras veía como él en un pequeño gemido de alegría inclinaba la cabeza

-bienvenido a la familia Yuki-chan - susurró mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salíamos de la habitación *_gracias..._* hubiese deseado poder decirle... mas solo me acurruqué en su pecho sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y el palpitar tranquilo en su pecho, cerrando mis ojos dejándome llevar adormecido por aquel plácido acto que hacía un simple humano

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Notas finales:**

****Como dije, quería contribuir en esta hermosa serie que, a leguas se le ve el Shonen ai... lo juro por lo mas santo que es el Yaoi... solo que no se lo dicen... en fin, si quieren ver la serie "que repito, es muy semejante a la de Yu Gi Oh!" la pueden ver TODA la serie en Youtube, estan las primeras 3 temporadas completas y la 4º "que es donde yo voy" aun está en curso, pero creanme que la serie está genial, (uno de los creadores fue participante de la serie de Yu Gi Oh... me parece que de Yu Gi Oh! R... o algo así... bueno, no soy muy experta pero creanme que esta serie vale mucho la pena n.n)

Bien, dejando de lado mi loca idea de que todo el mundo vea lo que yo vi y que me enamoró...

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

**titulo del cap:**

****2.~ Cuando nos conocimos

****

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

****Algo "súper" cortito pero espero que les guste como quedo n.n

****

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**2.~ Cuando nos conocimos**

Gracias al tiempo que transcurrió después de aquello pude comprender, en este mundo que Aichi llama "tierra" no hay seres como yo, aquí los felinos no hablan, aquí las cosas son demasiado tranquilas... el tiempo que estuve en recuperación pude tratar bastante con él, Aichi era alguien muy tranquilo y torpe, mayormente le faltaba seguridad, pero cuando lo tenía era alguien muy valiente y confiable, era una desgracia que solo yo haya podido ver aquello que nadie más quería ver, ni siquiera su propia hermana le creía capaz y era "sin ella quererlo" alguien que lo amedrentaba al no darle su confianza y apoyo

-moo... no comprendo nada- dijo Aichi en un lamento, yo, que me encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo en la cama de este tuve que levantarme he ir a ver que era aquello que no entendía

-nya- maullé haciendo que me notara, en cuanto nuestras miradas colindaron el sonrió amable

-ha, lo siento ¿te desperté Yuki-chan?- preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila "_¿que si me despertaste?, solo no comprendo a que le pones tantos peros_" quise decirle, más un nuevo nya solo salió de mi, Aichi volvió a sonreír y me acarició la cabeza con suavidad, luego de un rato vi que en su escritorio yacía un montón de papeles con sin fin de escritos complicados con números y letras reunidos "_así que esto es lo que no comprendes Aichi_" fue lo que pensé mientras notaba sus revoltijos

Aichi me colocó en sus piernas y mientras acariciaba mi lomo continuó con su tarea, luego de que yo llegué me enteré por habladurías de su madre y hermana que el ya no era molestado mas, tal pareciera por fin se alejaban de él, sonreí tranquilo; por igual mis poderes iban en aumento, de hecho, mis heridas eran ya tan mínimas que realmente volvía a tener todos mis poderes a como antes...

Si bien era consciente que tenía que volver pronto con el resto de los clanes para poder contraatacar a Void, me había encariñado rápido con aquel humano que ahora me rascaba gustoso bajo del cuello haciendo que de nuevo vuelva a caer dormido por sus suaves caricias, ya que, era la primera vez que alguien cuidaba tanto de mi; yo, que acostumbrado debía de vivir por mi cuenta, ser de pronto atendido por alguien que no quita tan fácilmente su mirada se me hacía en extremo raro, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al grado de que ya no estaba tranquilo si no lo veía o a su sonrisa...

Los días se volvieron meses, los mese llegaron a mitad de año, por fin, mis heridas estaban completamente curadas, hoy era un nuevo día, se veía que iba a llover y yo me encontraba en el tejado de la casa en espera de que Aichi volviera, casi no salía de su habitación y si lo hacía me quedaba a dormir en el sofá, solo estaba a su lado pues no dejaba que nadie más me tocara, claro, tenía que acatar una que otra petición de su madre y hermana pero no dejaba por nada del mundo que me tocaran, solo Aichi podía hacerlo

Me estiré en mi lugar y decidí salir a caminar por la calle y alcanzar a Aichi por el camino, iba tranquilo por arriba de las casa viendo con algo de aburrimiento la rutina de estos humanos que vivían en completa paz, hasta cierto punto sentía envidia de su vida, pero, haciendo una examinación a fondo era una vida monótona y aburrida que no valía la pena vivir...

-¡danos todo tu dinero!- escuché el grito de amenaza en un callejón de camino a la escuela de Aichi, al girar mi vista la ira me invadió bastante, justo, 3 humanos más altos que Aichi estaban acorralándolo contra un mugriento muro amenazándolo con una daga filosa, Aichi solo estaba inmóvil viéndolos mientras con lentitud y torpeza abría su mochila sacando algo, gruñí ante la imagen y corrí hasta el otro lado del callejón donde rápidamente me oculté de la vista de cualquier entrometido

Había ido como siempre de regreso, lo más seguro es que para cuando volviera Yuki-chan tendría hambre y querría que le diera de comer solo yo... era un gato extraño, no le gustaba que le tocara nadie más que yo, no le gustaba la comida normal para animales, solo comía pescados y una que otra verdura evaporada con algo de crema, aun así, era un felino elegante y muy inteligente, lo malo era que era alguien muy arisco a los demás, a veces, hasta a mi me ignoraba... de pronto sentí como era jalado hacia un callejón y estampado contra un muro en mi espalda

-¡danos todo tu dinero!- escuché una amenaza, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con 3 delincuentes y el filo de una daga amenazándome, trague duro y asentí mientras abría mi mochila para sacar mi dinero, estaba tan aterrado que no me podía mover bien, solo rogaba por que solo se llevaran mi dinero y me dejaran en paz... pero...

-¿qué diablos están haciendo?- escuchamos una fuerte y grave voz autoritaria del otro extremo del callejón, todos giramos nuestra vista para encontrarnos con un muchacho de unos 17 años, cabello castaño y un curioso mechón delgado atravesando su rostro de un lado al otro y piel blanca un poco mas blanca que la mía, vernos de forma fría

-¿quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó uno de los que me tenían acorralado

-suelten al chico y métanse conmigo- demandó molesto

-p... ¡por favor no lo haga! ¡Vallase antes de que lo lastimen!- grite asustado de que le fueran a hacer algo, el solo afiló su mirada y a todos nos heló la sangre

-¡mas te vale que te calles maldito insecto!- me gritó uno de ellos, aquel que me amenazaba con su daga estampándome de nuevo contra el muro, gemí por el dolor y por un momento sentí todo lejano, aquel golpe había sido mayormente en mi cabeza y sentía que me quería desvanecer, miré todo de forma lejana y borrosa para posteriormente ver como aquel muchacho que vestía ropas de preparatoria vio molesto a los tipos *_no... lo van a lastimar...*_ pensé con miedo de que le fueran a hacer dañó

-malditos...- gruñí al ver como azotaban a mi dueño de ese modo, 2 de los 3 rieron mientras el otro volvía a estampar a Aichi con fuerza en el muro, rugí con mas ira y inclinándome un poco corrí hacia los 3 tipos, los otros 2 que estaban libres corrieron a detenerme, pero no sirvieron para nada, al primero que me alcanzó le di un fuerte golpe en la tráquea haciendo que se ahogara y no pudiera mas, se terminó desmayando casi al instante, aunque... ahora que recordaba no debía de matar a nadie... demonios...

En cuanto vi acercarse al segundo simplemente le di un fuerte golpe en sus partes nobles, cayó al suelo gritando por unos momentos para finalmente terminar inconsciente, finalmente, el ultimo, aquel tipo que aun tenía sujeto por las ropas a Aichi, lo vi con completa ira y el por fin lo soltó, solo para apuntarme con completa torpeza con aquella pequeña daga que ni cosquillas me haría... ha... como desee en estos momentos que estuviéramos en Cray y el fuera mi enemigo... hubiera gozado descuartizándolo lentamente y de la forma más dolorosa que me fuera posible... ¿cómo se atrevía a dañar de ese modo a Aichi?... creí que cuando le dejé mi aroma impregnado "entre caricias que le hacía como gato restregando mi cara contra la suya" (no sean mal pensados ¬.¬... aun...) ya no le harían más daño... supongo que me equivoqué...

El se abalanzó contra mi corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no espere a nada, esta vez me quede en mi lugar, escuché como aquel tipo me maldecía y ofendía con un lenguaje por demás vulgar, yo no le tome importancia, simplemente lo ataqué dándole una patada que lo mandó a volar y luego, pese a que se levantó, basto con un solo golpe en la cara para que volviera a caer en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando su nariz... giré a ver a Aichi quien apenas y con trabajo se levantaba de su lugar, me acerqué a él, aunque noté que en cuanto me acerqué el cerró sus ojos con miedo, suspire e hice lo mismo que el hizo conmigo la primera vez que nos vimos... acaricié su cabeza con cuidado

-descuida, no te aré daño gatito- dije recordando que algo por el estilo me había dicho el a mi...

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, el me había tratado de forma completamente diferente a mis atacantes, pensé que al haberlos atacado me aria lo mismo, pero ahí estaba el, extendiéndome la mano con un rostro serio pero tranquilo, yo solo pude asentir y tomar con lentitud su mano, me sentí mareado mientras me levantaba, aquellos golpes que me dieron tal vez y me afectaron más de lo que creí

-g-gracias... por haberme ayudado...- dije dudoso notando por fin un par de ojos verdes como la esmeralda... por un momento al verlo me dio la impresión de ver a mi gato Yuki-chan... pero era imposible... tal vez y el golpe realmente me estuviera afectando demasiado

-¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto con voz grave y sedosa, sentí como por extraño que pareciera mi corazón saltaba y se alteraba mientras mis mejillas se calentaban, baje mi cabeza con pena y asentí

-ha... yo... e-estoy... bi-bien... g-gracias... s-sempai- dije al notar sus ropas de preparatoria

-Kai, Toshiki Kai, ese es mi nombre- me dijo, yo solo lo vi y asentí, sentí de pronto un mareo, mis piernas no me pudieron sostener y por un momento pensé que iba a caer... pero de igual forma sentí como era abrazado y pegado a un gran y cálido pecho

-oye ¿en serio estas bien?- pregunto algo molesto, creo que lo preocupé

-lo... lo siento... me, me maree un poco- nos quedamos así unos minutos y cuando por fin pude ponerme en pie nos miramos a los ojos, no pude evitar el sonreír al verlo, el había sido la primera persona en ayudarme y le estaba muy agradecido

-gracias... en serio, muchas gracias Toshiki-sempai, es usted la primera persona que me ayuda... de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerle- dije feliz, el sonrió un poco y paso su mano por mis cabellos en una suave caricia

-¿me dirás cuál es tu nombre gatito?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mas mi cabeza... sus caricias se me hicieron como las que yo le daba a mi mascota... o tal vez el golpe me hace ver cosas donde no hay...

-haaa... soy Aichi, Sendou Aichi, mucho gusto sempai- dije mientras me inclinaba en forma de respeto, escuche una pequeña risa nasal de su parte y su mano por fin dejo de acariciar mi cabeza para bajar a mi mejilla la cual acaricio con su pulgar haciendo que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido y mi rostro comenzara a calentarse más de lo que quería admitir en ese momento...

-solo llámame Kai ¿de acuerdo Aichi?- me pregunto mientras me sonreía sin dejar de verme en ningún momento y su mano continuaba moviéndose tranquila en aquellas caricias suaves y reconfortantes

-¿de verdad puedo llamarte así?- pregunte con ilusión, el asintió mientras su cálida sonrisa se ensanchaba mas

-con una condición- dijo el, yo asentí entusiasmado, sin embargo, sorpresivamente el paso su mano de mi mejilla a mi barbilla para subirla un poco más, vi como se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí y luego sentí un húmedo contacto... No lo podía creer... ¡Era mi primer beso!... y había sido no solo con otro hombre... sino con alguien que lucía por mucho ser mayor que yo

-quiero volver a verte otra vez Aichi- dijo una vez que me soltó de esa pequeña y simple opresión, yo solo asentí aun en shock notando poco después como el otro se iba alejando de mi despidiéndose con su mano, yo me quede ahí un momento más luego de ver como se perdía en una esquina, pasé 2 de mis dedos por mis labios recordando aquel suave y dulce contacto... mis mejillas me ardían por tanto calor y mi corazón me dolía de tan fuerte que palpitaba... ese chico... Kai-kun... era una persona muy amable y buena...

No pude evitar el sonreír mientras bajaba la mirada con alegría, tome mi mochila y salí rápido del callejón para volver a casa cuanto antes, no quería que me volvieran a tratar de asaltar... por otra parte, me sentía nervioso, ansioso, feliz y con unas tremendas ganas de gritar... aquel simple beso había sido algo sin igual...

Logré llegar antes que Aichi subiendo al techo para verlo llegar, notando como corría al interior de la casa con alegría, una gran sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo adornaba esas mejillas suyas, me metí al interior de la casa a esperarlo en su habitación, mientras recordaba la locura que había hecho, bien, ya tenía mi tiempo deseando hacer algo por el estilo, deseaba poder tomarlo entre mis brazos y besarlo, marcarlo como mío... pero que yo sepa él no tenía ese tipo de gustos...

Escuché como la puerta se abría y cerraba, su típico gritillo que anunciaba que había vuelto, luego de un saludo por parte de su hermana y madre subió las escaleras de su habitación con algo de velocidad y casi corriendo se encerró en su habitación, yo lo vi pero al parecer este aun no notaba mi presencia, vi como se recargaba en la puerta como si alguien lo siguiera y luego dejarse caer en el suelo sin quitar esa sonrisa y los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-nya- me hice notar mientras llegaba a su lado y rascaba un poco una de sus piernas, el por fin me vio y mientras me sonreía de aquel hermoso modo me tomaba entre sus brazos y me colocaba encima de sus piernas

-Yuki-chan... no lo vas a creer... he conocido a un muchacho muy genial... se llama Kai Toshiki-kun y me salvó de unos delincuentes- comenzó con su dialogo mientras me acariciaba con algo de velocidad, sonreía y una pequeña chispa de luz asomaba sus hermosos ojos azules, yo solo lo veía enternecido y de cuando en cuando ronroneaba para que supiera que aun lo escuchaba... esta... había sido la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz...

El tiempo que corrió a su respectivo tiempo continuo, por sorprendente que pareciera cada vez era más seguido que me encontrara con Kai-kun y, siempre que lo veía era lo mismo... el me regalaba siempre una suave y agradable sonrisa junto a un beso robado en los labios, poco a poco nos fuimos tratando más y más al grado de que ya casi era diario el vernos luego de que saliera de la escuela, el siempre me saludaba de forma amable y yo le respondía, una vez que llegábamos a estar a una corta distancia el siempre tomaba mi barbilla con suavidad y levantándola un poco subía suavemente mi rostro para unir nuestros labios en una simple y suave opresión dulce y amable, incluso había ocasiones en que me regalaba una flor y unía ambos labios siendo intermediarios por aquella flor que me regalaba, aunque luego la quitaba y unía con algo de fuerza nuestros labios

Y así... poco a poco Kai-kun se volvió parte de mi vida...

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

****Bien, como había dicho, algo corto pero me gustó como quedo, quería algo un tanto mas romántico y meloso pero así como me quedo creo que estuvo bien... Bien, para el sig cap aparecerá por fin Miwa, espero les guste como va esta historia n.n

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

**titulo del cap:**

****3.~ Miwa

****

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

****Digamos que es entre una compensación y una disculpa por la demora, me quedo algo mas grande que los anteriores así que espero que valga la pena... por cierto ¿que tal las relaciones que hay?

****

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**3.~ Miwa**

-no podemos seguir así, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Overlord-sama antes de que Void ataque!- dijo molesto uno de los miembros del clan, todos asentimos y yo me levante

-está bien, haremos escuadrones de búsqueda, yo también participare- dije seguro de mis palabras, todos me vieron y algunos asintieron, otros se quedaron callados y la habitación se sumergió en pequeños murmullos que no comprendía bien

-¿estás seguro de esto Vortex Dragón?- me preguntó un buen amigo tanto de Overlord como mío, yo asentí seguro y tranquilo

-descuida Blaster Blade, puedo encontrar a Kai no importa donde se oculte- sonreí alegre mientras el sonreía tranquilo cerrando sus ojos y bajando un poco su mirada, posteriormente la levanto mostrando de nuevo esa seguridad que él siempre poseía

-bien, te lo encargamos... es una desgracia que yo no pueda ir, ni Blaster Darck... perdónanos por dejarte todo a ti- pidió este a lo cual yo negué con una sonrisa

-es comprensible, no pueden apartarse de sus clanes o podría sucederles lo mismo que a Kai... está bien, lo comprendo- una vez dicho esto la junta finalizó, ya no había nada más que decir ni que hacer, los equipos de rescate habían sido ya asignados, todos iban a ir en grupo, solo yo iba a ir solo, no importaba, tenía "casi" el mismo nivel que Kai, podía defenderme por mi propio pie... así que, una vez acabada la junta y todos los grupos partieran a su respectivo lugar de búsqueda yo aun no partía...

En cuanto salí fui directamente a donde residía el clan Oracle Think Tank, grandes adivinos del futuro y del pasado, en especial CEO Amaterasu, una... no se le podría decir amiga pero si buena conocida "por lo menos en lo que refiere a Overlord" yo por otra parte era diferente...

-hola one-chan- saludé en cuanto llegue a una pequeña laguna muy hermosa adornada con vegetación y ocultada por los bosques

-¿qué sucede Vortex, a que debo tu visita?- preguntó con algo de burla mientras aprecia en un halo de luz, una hermosa chica de cabellos plata y ojos azules vistiendo un kimono sencillo y varios adornos en su cabeza

-hola one-chan- sonreí en cuanto la vi, aunque ella siempre se mostraba muy seria

-supongo que ya sabrás a que vine... Kai se perdió y no sabemos donde esta ¿tú podrías decírmelo?- sonreí mientras se lo pedía, ella suspiró y caminó justo al frente de la laguna donde lanzó una pequeña esfera naranja que había sacado de una de sus mangas, una vez que la lanzó extendió sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y habló

-aparece ante nosotros... Overlord...- dijo seria, prontamente una pequeña esfera de agua se elevó cristalizándose de inmediato volviéndose un espejo el cual, solo reflejó por un momento la imagen de CEO Amaterasu junto a la mía para seguidamente mostrar la imagen de un muchacho humano de cabellos castaños, ojos jade y piel blanca caminar tranquilo aunque vistiendo ropas extrañas

-ho ¡Kai está bien!- dije aliviado de verlo bien, con su típica pose de "nada me importa" caminando con la frente bien alta y a ojos cerrados sin tomar importancia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, yo suspire aliviado al notar que estaba a salvo, había temido lo peor, temí que hubiera muerto solo... pero no, gracias a los cielos estaba a salvo y por lo que veía estaba bien, mire de nuevo a CEO Amaterasu y le pregunte

-¿dónde está Kai ahora?- ella me miro por unos momentos y luego regresó su vista al espejo

-creo... que es aquí- señaló un mundo muy similar al de Cray, me le quede viendo por unos momentos y suspire

-genial... ¿cómo voy a llegar hasta allá?- pensé en voz alta mientras me cruzaba de brazos...

-buen día Kai-kun- llegue corriendo una vez que le vi en donde siempre esperándome con su mochila al hombro y esa amable sonrisa cuando nos veíamos, en cuanto me acerque a él, este me tomo de la barbilla y subiendo con cuidado mi rostro me plantó otro suave beso

-buenos días Aichi- una vez hecho esto comenzamos a caminar

-¿hoy que haremos Kai-kun?- le pregunte mientras caminaba a su lado, el solo me miro por un momento para volver su vista al frente

-no estaría mal ir a visitar el museo, hay nuevas exposiciones y la entrada es gratis hoy- dijo este interesado, yo asentí a sus palabras, Kai-kun no solo era alguien fuerte y con porte, también era muy inteligente, por lo regular me ayudaba mucho a hacer mi tarea y me explicaba las cosas que no comprendía, era alguien tan amable y bondadoso conmigo que no podía el evitar suspirar a su lado... me sentía feliz a su lado, en su compañía

-hasta que te encuentro... Kai- de pronto detuvimos nuestro camino y giramos a un callejón notando como de este salía un joven de cabellos rubios, piel cremosa y ojos azul grisáceo vistiendo las mismas ropas que Kai, se acerco a nosotros, Kai-kun se paró frente a mi viendo con aquella misma mirada a este joven

-¿Miwa? ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras lo miraba, el otro se acercó a Kai-kun sonriendo y luego le paso una mano por encima de su hombro

-¿que no es obvio? todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti y casi toda la familia fue a buscarte por... todo el lugar- dijo algo lento lo último, Kai-kun puso una cara más seria y lo miro, por fin este joven se alejó de Kai

-¿sucede algo malo Kai-kun?- pregunte acercándome un poco a Kai quien casi era jalado por el joven que recién acababa de llegar

Era apenas que notaba la presencia de este chico humano, a leguas se le veía que era alguien tímido y débil... ¿qué hará Kai con un tipo así? que yo sepa odia a los débiles como el... es interesante ver como la mirada de Kai pareciera iluminarse al ver a este chico

-¿quién es el Kai?- pregunte mientras instintivamente volvía a pasar mi brazo por detrás del cuello de Kai a modo de un medio abrazo "de amigos"; aquel chico nos miro con asombro y yo sonreí de medio lado con interés... tal parece aquí hay algo mas... y como parece que Kai no quiere hablar...

-lamento si fui grosero, mucho gusto, soy Miwa Taishi, soy...- me quede quieto un momento... no creo que le caiga bien a ninguno que diga que soy exactamente de Kai... al verlo noto de inmediato que tal pareciera me quería callar

-es un amigo mío- dice tajante y frio como de costumbre, yo sonrió mientras una gota estilo anime me resbala por la nuca

-hombre, que frio eres... (giro a ver al otro chico) soy amigo de la infancia de este amargado... nos conocemos desde que salimos del huevo... bueno, si me entiendes- le dije mientras le guiñaba, sonreí un poco más divertido al notar que no había comprendido bien este último, es normal, yo "literalmente" conozco a Kai desde que salimos del huevo...

-ha, mucho gusto yo soy Sendoy Aichi yo...- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco con su saludo, pero de nuevo Kai interrumpió, esta vez cortó a este chico de golpe

-es mío así que no te metas Miwa- me dijo serio Kai mientras se acercaba al otro chico que era muy bajito y lo abrazaba por la cadera, reí un poco sonoro al notar el fuerte sonrojo del más chico y como casi parecía que gruñía Kai ante una "posible" amenaza

-bien, bien, no soy quién para decirte si es malo o bueno y por ti chico (refiriéndome a Aichi) suerte en soportar a este pesado- dije mientras volvía a guiñarle el ojo y reír un poco al ver la cara de incertidumbre del chico, a leguas se le veía adorable, a lo mejor Kai ya sucumbió a los encantos de este chico

-si mi idea no me falla no has venido a casa en todo este tiempo por este chico ¿he Kai?- dije divertido al ver al mencionado y como este se ponía serio

-¿Kai-kun no ha ido a casa?- me preguntó y yo asentí, mire a Kai y por fin me puse algo más serio

-todos en casa están preocupados por ti, no has aparecido luego de que te atacaran, creímos que habías muerto, toda la familia hizo expediciones- comencé a hablar, Kai por fin soltó de aquel posesivo agarre al chico de cabellos azules y me miro directamente a los ojos

-¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó serio y yo solo asentí

-por suerte nada malo, a tus amigos los atacaron pero no pasó a mas, aquello los atacó juntos y pudieron defenderse, no pasaron de un par de rasguños, ahora están bien y cuidan de la familia mientras tú no estás, pero es necesario que vuelvas, ya sabes que la pelea está a punto de explotar Kai- le dije serio, el solo asintió y miro a este chico de nombre Aichi, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por largo rato y yo pude ver claramente en su mirada que no quería irse

-haaa (gemido de queja)... Kai sabes que no puedes llevarlo y tampoco puedes quedarte aquí... ¿qué harás?- pregunte, mas el no me veía, casi podría apostar por qué me había ignorado, pero sabía bien que me estaba escuchando atentamente, aunque sus ojos no me vieran... seguí viendo como miraba a aquel chico... *_algo que nunca hizo conmigo...* _suspire un poco y me di media vuelta

-el camino a casa tardaré en encontrarlo un poco, hasta entonces piénsalo ¿si amigo?- y me marche cuando vi que el por fin me había visto a mi

-gracias...- apenas y susurró, yo solo sonreí y me fui a pasear viendo este mundo al que había llegado Kai por accidente...

... ... ...

-fiuu- (chiflido chafa, lo siento _/_)

-este lugar es enorme y muy llamativo... hay mucho que no tenemos en Cray- dije mientras veía cajas de metal que se prendían y sonaban con extrañas y pegajosas melodías entretenidas, sonreí al ver todas las cosas que tenían estos humanos que a leguas se mostraba que vivían en mucha paz...

Al seguir caminando por aquel lugar viendo de todo un poco me metí "no sé cómo" en una extraña... calle, "me parece que se llama calle" y de ahí en otros callejones muy oscuros, alcé la vista al cielo notando que ya estaba muy oscuro, pronto anochecería por completo... tenía que buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche sino, podría estar en problemas...

Comienzo a buscar un lugar para estar sin ser molestado ni que me molesten y por extraño y sorprendente que parezca aparezco en un callejón aun más oscuro y solitario, suspiro, no creo que alguien vaya a molestarse por que me quede aquí por un tiempo en lo que volvemos Kai y yo a casa en Cray...

-pero mira nada mas lo que trajo la fortuna- escuchó una risa burlona, al girar mi vista me encontré con otro humano, mucho más grande que yo, vistiendo una camisa naranja y pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de color opaco, lo miro serio y giro mi vista tratando de encontrar un gato, esperando que no fuera a mí a quien hablaba, pero me equivoqué, si había sido a mí a quien había llamado, pues, en cuanto me giré dándole la espalda una fuerte y gruesa mano me hizo girar de golpe para verlo, el tipo era por más de cabeza y media más alto que yo, pero no me intimide, le vi serio

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunte sin despegar mi vista de el, pero noté una extraña aura entorno a aquel tipo y otros 2 que iban tras de él, más o menos del miso tamaño y grosor, al verlos con más atención me asombre al encontrarme con el asunto de que eran mi más ni menos que personas contaminadas por Void...

En cuanto descubrí aquello me alejé rápidamente de aquel que me tenía sujeto por el hombro y me puse en guardia, suspire y me molesté un poco *_y eso que yo había pensado tomar esto como vacaciones*_ mis ojos azules se tornaron carmesí, me incliné un poco hacia el frente dejando que salieran un par de alas azules con el interior dorado, mire molesto a mis contrincantes que dieron un paso hacia atrás, sonreí de medio lado divertido

-acabaré esto rápido... ¡fuego del infierno!- ataque sin esperar y quemé a los 3 que me iban a atacar... el fuego los envolvió a todos y pude apreciar con claridad como salían de sus cuerpos una bruma entre negra y rojiza, el fuego consumió aquella bruma y los recién liberados del poder cayeron al suelo inconscientes, suspire un poco y mire a los caídos... algo humeantes y tostados pero sanos y salvos

-¡muchachos!- llegó corriendo un sujeto algo corpulento pero bien dotado, su cuerpo estaba bien marcado, de piel blanca y cabellos negros con una gabardina blanca, corrió hacia los que estaban inconscientes, parpadee algunas veces comprendiendo que él era amigo de los que acababa de liberar, suspire una vez mas y me di la media vuelta

-alto ahí- escuché aquella voz grave y fuerte pero interesada, me detuve y gire; al momento que lo hacía noté mis alas aun en su lugar... sentí palidecer y que todo me daba vueltas... por la mala costumbre de siempre estar en mi hogar olvidé que aquí nosotros somos seres fantásticos y no existimos... lo que significa...

-tu... solo... aléjate de mí, humano- le dije tratando de sonar serio y no asustado, me giré y guardé mis alas mientras trataba de correr, pero me sentía pesado, trague duro rogando por que el otro humano no fuera tras de mí, pero todo fue errado a mis suposiciones y deseos

-te dije que esperaras- cuando me di cuenta alguien me había tomado del hombro y me había hecho girar, pero, al estar tan nervioso no pise bien, mi pie se dobló un poco y al momento de tratar de girar hacia atrás perdí el equilibrio, un ligero gritillo de sorpresa fue todo lo que pude hacer mientras cerraba mis ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, muy por el contrario solo sentí un suave golpe en mi rostro

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos me encontré con un pecho fornido, al alzar la vista un poco más arriba encontré la cálida y algo divertida sonrisa de mi salvador quien, ahora que notaba, me tenía sujeto por la cadera a modo de que no cayera, me tenía bien sujeto y sonreía mientras sus negros ojos me reflejaban solo a mi

-q... ¿qué haces...?- pregunte nervioso de verle tan cercas de mi y que este no soltara esa extraña sonrisa mientras apretaba ligeramente más el abrazo me hacía ponerme aun más nervioso

-¿por qué la prisa criatura?- me pregunto galante, yo trague duro mientras lo veía, fue entonces que reaccione y me puse en pie para ver que, aun así, el era más alto que yo, nos volvimos a ver a los ojos y trate de alejarme, pero el aun me tenía abrazado por la cintura y no me soltaba

-t... tengo que irme- dije desviando la vista tratando de alejarme de él, pero sus brazos me lo impedían, tuve que poner mis manos en su pecho sintiendo la calidez de este, sintiendo como algo extraño se removía en mi interior sin yo poder evitarlo, sentí mis mejillas arder de calor y desvié la vista

-¿por qué quieres huir?- me pregunto divertido mas yo no quería ver su rostro, solo sentía esa necesidad de alejarme antes de que algo mas pasara

-tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme eso es todo- dije algo molesto de no poder zafarme de este tipo

-¿qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante que esperar unos minutos para que te pueda agradecer?- me pregunto, yo me detuve en mi intento de huida y al verlo a los ojos este sonrió divertido pero con amabilidad, un escalofrió agradable recorrió mi columna al verlo sonreír así de amable, tragué un poco de saliva mientras notaba como se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí, cerré mis ojos de golpe sintiendo mi corazón latir con demasiada fuerza

-huhu, ¿qué ocurre? ¿nunca habías estado así con alguien?- escuché su voz muy cerca y su respiración cálida chocar con la mía en mis labios, al abrir mis ojos me sorprendí mucho al verlo tan cercas mío, casi nuestras narices rozaban entre sí en una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido, sentí de nuevo como toda mi cara me ardía y mi corazón palpitaba descontrolado, al ver al sujeto que me tenía vi como este sonreía mas

-¿qué quieres de mi humano?- pregunte algo molesto por el bochorno

-soy Jun, un placer conocerte...- se quedo inconcluso a propósito, yo solo desvié mi vista

-Miwa, Taishi Miwa... V... Vortex Dragón- susurré al final, sentí cono una de sus manos me soltaba solo para tomar mi barbilla y hacerme verlo a los ojos

-un placer, Taishi Miwa, Vortex Dragón-chan- dijo divertido, al verlo sentí unos deseos de matarlo, mas todo se heló cuando sentí como en un rápido movimiento unía sus labios con los míos en un húmedo beso que, sin poder evitarlo se había profundizado casi de inmediato pues tenía la boca abierta

Cerré mis ojos mientras trataba de apartarme de él, aquel extraño sentimiento crecía con fuerza en mi interior, sentía que nacía en mi estomago y subía a mi pecho haciendo que mi corazón se alocara, trate de alejarme, trate de quitármelo de encima... pero entre mas lo hacía más imposible me era el poder siquiera moverlo más de un milímetro... mis fuerzas mermaban y desaparecían, como si absorbiera mi energía, sentía algo húmedo y suave moverse intranquilo por toda mi boca explorando sin excepción cada parte de esta hasta que toco mi lengua comenzando a enroscarla entre la suya y jugar con esta; no se pudieron evitar los ruidos extraños que salían de nuestros labios, aquel humano de cuando en cuando se separaba una cosa de nada, apenas y lo suficiente para que hubiera una abertura entre nuestros labios y pudiéramos tomar un poco de aire, entonces volvía a unirlos tanto que me era imposible el poder respirar mas...

Cuando por fin pude liberarme de aquel asfixiante beso que sentí eterno le mire mal, el seguía sonriendo divertido pero con un extraño brillo que emocionaba mi corazón, me alejé por fin de él y me puse en guardia "sin mostrar que era un dragón"

-¿acaso es común para ustedes el besar a los extraños?- pregunte escéptico, el solo rió mas y negó

-no somos extraños, yo sé que no eres humano y ambos sabemos el nombre del otro ¿no creo que seamos extraños o sí?- enarque una ceja mientras lo veía... este tipo era en sí muy extraño sin lugar a dudas... lo mejor será alejarme de él para que no pase algo malo...

Negué un poco para tratar de alejar las ideas extrañas que me habían brotado al verlo y sentirlo tan cercas, di un paso hacia atrás y justo cuando daba media vuelta para irme, sentí como claramente me desvanecía, vi como el suelo se acercaba de forma lenta hacia mí, no pude sentir el golpe, cerré los ojos antes de eso quedando inconsciente...

Abrí mis ojos aun cansado pero los rayos del sol en la cara me estaban molestando demasiado, así que a final terminé despertando molesto, iba a correr las cortinas o moverme a otro lugar cuando caí en cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no conocía para nada, asustado y en guardia mire el lugar, sin lugar a dudas no conocía en donde me encontraba, me levanté por fin de la cama y vi por la ventana una calle algo angosta y con algo de ruido, varios humanos pasaban tranquilos y otros más corriendo usando las mismas ropas que Kai y yo... si mal no me equivoco son ropas para institución... ¿Kai irá a esas cosas?

-no lo creo tan lindo- dije sarcástico burlándome de la idea de que lo hiciera

-¿quién no es lindo?- escuché una voz detrás de mi algo lejos, al girar la vista rápidamente reconocí al sujeto, era el mismo que me había besado antes de que quedara inconsciente... abrí mis ojos al entenderlo... habían 2 opciones, o el me había salvado o el me había secuestrado

-¿qué pasó anoche?- pregunte mientras me sentaba con cuidado en la cama viéndolo a él y cada uno de sus movimientos

-te desmayaste y como no sabemos dónde vives te traje aquí, estas en mi casa así que quita esa mirada de desconfianza ¿quieres Miwa?- me sonrió divertido, luego de verlo por unos momentos pensando que me había encontrado con alguien complicado pero interesante suspire

-bueno, no es como si me pudieras dejarme en Cray- apenas y susurré para mi mientras volvía mi vista a la ventana observando el cielo azul que hoy se mostraba... ambos planetas de verdad que se parecían demasiado entre si... qué suerte que ellos no estén bajo la amenaza de Void...

-¿qué es Cray?- escuché su pregunta mientras notaba como dejaba una bandeja con comida entre ambos al tiempo que se sentaba frente mio, alterné mi mirada a la bandeja y luego al sujeto que estaba frente a mi

-Cray es el lugar del que provengo es mi mundo... ¿qué es esto?- pregunte señalando la comida

-es comida para ti, como no se tus gustos preparé un poco de todo, supongo que tendrás hambre- dijo mientras señalaba la charola, asentí recordando que llevaba mas o meno días sin probar bocado, bueno, no es la primera vez que lo hago y esto en realidad no es nada, estoy acostumbrado a no comer incluso por más de 2 semanas, pero de todas formas, cuando se puede, lo mejor es aprovechar... agradecí la comida y comencé a degustarla... era increíble, este humano tenía un buen sazón, sabía muy rica su comida

-por cierto ¿por qué has venido aquí?- me preguntó el humano luego de un rato de silencio... por un momento me quede quieto... había olvidado que estaba en presencia de aquel humano que no hacía ruido... trague el bocado que tenía en ese momento y le mire

-vine por Kai... ese tonto había sido atacado cuando estaba solo, desapareció luego de aquella batalla y se mandaron personas para buscarlo, mas solo yo pude dar con el... Kai había caído aquí por accidente y yo he venido para llevarlo de vuelta a casa donde lo necesitamos- dije mientras volvía a mirar la comida que casi estaba acabada por completo... el problema no era ir a encontrarlo... el problema era que al parecer Kai se había encaprichado con aquel chico humano y no creo que fuera fácil hacer que se alejara de él para que fuera a una guerra de la cual posiblemente no fuera a salir convida...

-¿qué es ese tal Kai para ti?- preguntó repentinamente serio mientras me miraba, yo lo vi asombrado y luego suspire... no creo que hiciera daño que le dijera a un humano que no creo volver a ver después de esto

-Kai es mi amigo de la infancia, desde que nacimos del huevo... además...- no pude evitar el sonrojarme al recordar lo que sigue...

-soy su prometido... los sabios del clan Kagero al que pertenecemos dijeron que lo mejor era unirnos en matrimonio... pero... Kai no está muy de acuerdo... nos vemos solo cómos amigos y hermanos, mas allá... Kai no me mira- terminé susurrando para mí con algo de molestia

-espera, ese tal Kai, por lo que me dices debe de ser un hombre ¿cierto? ¿cómo pueden comprometerte con un hombre?- pregunto este sin comprender, salí de mi ensoñación por un momento para verlo

-ha? ¿aquí no hay donceles?, bueno, es lo más normal, yo soy un doncel- dije mientras inclinaba un poco mi cabeza a un costado

-¿qué es un doncel?- pregunto el otro, me le quede viendo por unos momentos y no pude evitar el reír divertido

-¿se puede saber de qué te ríes Miwa?- pregunto cabreado mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho, al verlo así reí un poco mas notando un suave rosa en sus mejillas, luego de poder calmarme le mire

-los donceles son una especie por aparte de hombres que pueden engendrar vida como mujeres, en pocas palabras, son hombres que se embarazan... ¿si me entiendes?- pregunte divertido viendo como su rostro se contraía entre la luda y luego la sorpresa haciendo más fuertes mis "reprimidas" risas

-¿y como saben los suyos que uno es doncel?- pregunto, yo le mire y reí ya más tranquilo, sonreí y me senté tranquilo mientras lo veía

-los donceles lucen más frágiles, son más delgados, más pequeños en estatura, su voz no se agrava, se hace suave y posen amplias caderas, son más débiles que los hombres pero aun así más fuertes que las mujeres, realmente los donceles son hombres pero más afeminados... bueno, por un decir, como todo hay su excepción para cualquier regla que se deba de llevar... y yo no soy la excepción- dije divertido terminando de comer

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó este, yo lo vi y tome un poco de agua

-supuestamente los donceles son más débiles que los hombres, bueno, la razón por la que quieren que me case con Kai es que soy el único en el clan que le puede dar batalla, fuera de mi nadie más puede, aunque por desgracia a Kai es al único al que no puedo vencer- dije como si nada

-¿entonces que es Kai exactamente en su clan?- pregunto algo desconfiado

-haces muchas preguntas ¿sabías?... haaa... Kai es el líder de los Kagero, es Dargonic Overlord, el más poderoso de todos... digamos que yo soy el segundo- le sonreí

-¿y no te molesta ser el segundo?- pregunto a lo cual yo negué tranquilo restándole importancia

-no es como si quisiera serlo, simplemente estoy bien mientras tenga la amistad de Kai... soy alguien sin grandes ambiciones... me gusta solo vivir en los cielos y tratar con ese amargado- finalicé tranquilo, pero él se mostraba serio, una extraña sensación de nerviosismo me invadió y le mire

-ha... ¿dije algo malo?- pregunte al verlo

-¿lo amas? ¿a Kai?- abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, nunca nadie me había preguntado algo como eso... y yo...

-no... lo sé...- y desvié la vista a otra parte que no fuera su rostro, notando por fin una alcoba limpia, sencilla y bien ordenada, escuché un suspiro por su parte y al girar la vista al frente encontré como este se había levantado de su lugar junto con la charola y ahora se marchaba lejos para finalmente salir de la habitación, yo suspire un poco y mire al frente, volví a ir directo a la ventana para ver el paisaje tan limitado que se me presentaba

-_no estoy seguro... no sé si Kai me quiere o solo soy alguien mas... ni siquiera sé si realmente lo amo o solo siento hermandad hacia el...-_ pensé molesto mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el vidrio y cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar por los recuerdos del pasado

-Kai... ¿que eres para mí...?

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

****¡Listo! me tardé pero aquí está, espero que les haya gustado como quedó esta parte de la historia, en el siguiente sabremos un poco mas de la relación que tiene Miwa y Kai, sin olvidar a Jun y Aichi y lo que está próximo a pasar...

Lamento mucho las demoras _/_

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	4. Chapter 4

**titulo del cap:**

****4~Te amo

****

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

****... ... ... ¡LEMON!

****

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Luego de la visita de Miwa-kun, Kai-kun estuvo más callado de lo común, siempre pensando en otras cosas y aunque yo le preguntaba si estaba bien o no el nunca me respondió, solo acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad y luego seguía adelante como si nada, aunque lo sentía un poco más distante, por otra parte, Miwa-kun no volvió a aparecer frente a Kai-kun luego de eso

-Aichi... Aichi... A-i-chi- escuché una voz que me llamaba, al girar mi mirada a un costado me encontré con Kai-kun quien me llamaba, al verme tan despistado sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arderme y la vergüenza me inundaba, me incline un poco pidiéndole disculpas pues no estaba prestando atención

Ahora que miraba a todas partes recordaba que había ido a la casa de Kai-kun para hacer una tarea que no comprendía, pero por lo mismo de que era larga y complicada para mí, terminó haciéndose tarde, eso sin contar que no podía concentrarme correctamente debido a lo sucedido con el amigo de Kai-kun

-debes de poner más atención a lo que te dicen Aichi- me dijo Kai-kun mientras me daba un ligero golpe con una hoja enrollada, al verlo así me disculpe una vez mas mientras me inclinaba un poco, una vez regresamos al estudio, mientras yo continuaba luchando por resolver las preguntas de matemáticas el solo miraba el cuaderno y me corregía de cuando en cuando sobre mis formas de resolver los problemas o cuando había un mal calculo

-¿aun sigues pensando en lo que dijo Miwa-kun?- no pude evitarlo, podría incluso jurar que solo lo había pensado, pero hasta yo había escuchado mi propia voz, me quede quieto, no quería moverme, quería que pensara que solo había sido su imaginación así como yo deseaba creer que había sido la mía, mas su voz me sacó de mi tonto deseo

-no es de tu incumbencia Aichi, mejor concéntrate en la tarea- dijo de forma algo fría Kai-kun, ante esto baje mi cabeza algo deprimido asintiendo y continuando con los deberes, este se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación yendo a quien sabe dónde, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos de él suspire algo cansado... no podía creer que había dicho algo así, tal parece Kai-kun se molestó por mi comentario... ahora tendré que buscar algún modo para disculparme... aunque... aun no entiendo que es lo que Kai-kun oculta con todo esto... tal vez y sea algo que no quiere que sepa, tal vez y tiene verdaderos problemas, aunque... de ser así, me gustaría poder ayudarlo en algo, lo malo es que Kai-kun no es alguien que se abra para comentar sus problemas con alguien mas...

... ... ...

-waa... acabé por fin...- dije mientras me estiraba un poco y miraba mi cuaderno hecho marañas pero ya comprensible, vi a mi lado a Kai-kun que me sonreía de manera amable, al verlo así no pude evitar el sonreír

-todo esto es gracias a ti Kai-kun, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a comprender mejor la tarea- le dije con mucha alegría, el asintió con esa sonrisa y cuando miramos por la ventana ya era muy tarde, ya había oscurecido

-lo mejor será que te quedes esta noche aquí, mañana te podrás ir por la mañana- dijo mientras veía en el reloj de su mesa que eran ya las 10 de la noche, me sorprendí por ver la hora, me quede pensativo, no podía quedarme aquí

-no creo poder, mi madre se va a preocupar mucho por mi si no sabe nada- le dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a acomodar todas mis cosas en la mochila, no quería que mi madre se preocupara, pero, justo cuando estaba terminando vi como la mano de Kai-kun estaba encima de la mía, no pude evitar ver solo su mano y como subía la mía hasta que nuestras miradas colindaron

-en mi habitación tengo un teléfono, puedes llamarle a tu madre y decirle que te quedaras conmigo a pasar la noche- me dijo mientras se acercaba de forma lenta; de nuevo un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas y asentí mientras me levantaba de golpe y corría hacia su habitación; una vez dentro suspire hondamente tratando de controlarme, mire a mis alrededores encontrando el teléfono y comencé a marcar a mi casa

=¿si, diga?= escuche la voz de mi madre

-mama soy yo Aichi, lo siento pero me quedare en casa de mi amigo Kai-kun dice que el lugar por el que vive es muy peligroso lo siento- le dije, ella se quedo por unos momentos en silencio y luego su voz volvió a sonar

=está bien cariño, ve con cuidado, te veré mañana en la mañana, arrópate bien y no causes muchos problemas tesoro= dijo con aquel tono maternal, asentí ligeramente y colgué luego de desearle las buenas noches, una vez acabando bajé hasta la sala donde vi a Kai-kun sirviendo una cena ligera

Cenamos tranquilos hablando de trivialidades y riendo de vez en cuando, cuando la cena término recogimos todo y Kai-kun me guió hasta donde sería mi habitación

-n-no es necesario Kai-kun... p-puedo dormir en el sofá- dije rojo por la pena, nos vimos por unos minutos...

Y no pudo mas, arrojó el cuerpo de Aichi sobre su cama, este, luego de un gemido de sorpresa miró con duda a su amigo

-¿Kai-kun?- mas no pudo preguntar mas, Kai se había arrojado a besar sus labios, los había unido de forma rápida y algo fuerte, había sentido con claridad el golpe húmedo de los labios del otro, fue entonces cuando Aichi sintió como jalaban de forma insistente su labio inferior, abrió la boca suavemente para dar una exclamación de dolor pero una lengua invasora apresó la suya propia comenzando así una danza pasional

-... Aichi...- susurró suave lleno de deseo sobre sus rosados labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados por la insistente opresión, por su parte Aichi tenía un suave sonrojo mientras trataba de obtener aire con sus labios semi abiertos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos en su pecho apresándolo con fuerza y a Kai encima de su cuerpo apresándolo contra la suave cama que poseía este

-K-Kai...- apenas y pudo susurrar Aichi al sentir como las manos de Kai comenzaban a pasearse insistentes por su cuerpo encina de la ropa, volvió a gemir al sentirlas cada vez más insistentes, pero fue la penetrante mirada esmeralda de Kai quien lo hizo verlo a los ojos

-lo siento Aichi, pero ya no puedo mas- se disculpó mientras dirigía su rostro a su cuello donde comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar tanta piel podía, Aichi solo tomo por las ropas de la espalda a Kai mientras susurraba su nombre con insistencia sintiendo como su corazón saltaba cada vez mas y mas, como su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a calentarse demasiado y sus mejillas arder con cada caricia y sensación que hacía la lengua de Kai sobre su cuello

-aaa... K... Kai... K...un...- susurró suave mientras sentía las manos del mencionado ir entrando de forma lenta mas allá de su ropa llegando a tocar por fin su piel suave al tacto del otro, Kai sonrió internamente mientras continuaba besando con pasión aquel cuello que desde hace mucho deseaba marcar como suyo, su mano derecha siguió subiendo bajo la ropa llegando por fin a su destino, las tetillas de Aichi el cual pegó un suave brinco y un gemido de sorpresa, mas Kai no se quedó quieto con solo eso, volvió a unir ambos labios en un apasionado y profundo beso que le robo la respiración a Aichi, una vez que le dejara respirar volvió a ver la incertidumbre junto a ese hermoso y sensual sonrojo en las mejillas del que tenía bajo suyo

-te deseo Aichi... desde hace mucho te deseo... tu calor, tu piel, tu cuerpo... tu corazón... deseo todo de ti, que solo a mi me mires... que yo sea lo único importante para ti- susurró Kai entre besos mientras ahora con ambas manos subía por fin la ramera que traía Aichi dejando al descubierto su pecho, acariciando con ambas manos las tetillas, presionándolas con suavidad y luego jalándolas un poco mas haciendo que Aichi gimiera mientras cerraba los ojos y se agarrara con fuerza de la ropa en los brazos de Kai

-_pero... Kai-kun... tu siempre fuiste lo único que siempre miré...-_ fueron los pensamientos de Aichi mientras sentía como Kai por fin quitaba la parte de arriba de sus ropas dejando su pecho completamente desnudo, Aichi lo miro a los ojos como Kai lo miraba con un extraño y seductor brillo que no podía pasar por desapercibido, se volvieron a ver y unieron de nuevo sus labios en un apasionado beso lleno de aquellos sentimientos que las palabras aun no decían pero que ahora ya no eran importantes decir, sino demostrar...

-haaaa... K-Kai... aaaa...- gimió Aichi al sentir como los labios de Kai iban bajando desde sus labios, pasando por su barbilla, entreteniéndose un momento con el cuello de este, llegando a la clavícula, descendiendo a los pezones donde se entretuvo un largo rato torturando el izquierdo mientras su mano derecha aun jugaba con el pezón derecho, mas aquello no duró mucho ya que, aquella mano inquieta fue dando caricias por su pecho llegando a su estomago y topándose por fin con el pantalón, Aichi dio un pequeño respingo, sabía lo que se avecinaba y trató de alcanzar aquella mano, mas no pudo, su cuerpo le pesaba y por las sensaciones que le producía el mismo Kai se tenía que tomar con fuerza de las sabanas de la cama mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos

Aquella mano comenzó a tantear el lugar logrando abrir el primer botón de este y posteriormente sonar el cierre de la cremallera ser bajado de forma lenta, Aichi tuvo un escalofrió por toda la columna mientras trataba de decir algo que no fueran pequeños gemidos de placer, mas no le funcionaba, entonces, sintió como de nuevo el tacto de la yema de los dedos de Kai volvía a tocar su piel pero ahora pasando más allá del borde del pantalón para así tocar un poco más abajo de su vientre

Sintió que sudaba frio al sentir aquel tacto que nunca en su vida había sentido antes, trago duro y luego saco un prominente gemido al sentir el simple tacto en la punta de su miembro semi erecto, Kai liberó por fin a su pobre y rojizo pezón para ver el rostro carmesí de Aichi, sonriendo un poco besó sus labios para bajar dando besos por su pecho dejando un camino de saliva y marcas suyas entre mordidas y succiones de piel, hasta llegar a donde aun se encontraba el inicio del pantalón, sin esperar a nada se los quitó por fin junto a los zapatos dejando a Acihi completamente desnudo a vista de Kai, quien, embelesado observaba con amor, pasión y lujuria a aquel pequeño ángel que tenía en su cama

Regresó a su posición original besando justamente el vientre desnudo sintiendo las convulsiones que ocasionaba que él fuera la primera persona en tocar aquella piel suave y virgen, sonrió entre cada beso y succionó su piel justo a una pulgada de llegar a su erecto miembro, Aichi volvió a gemir con fuerza y Kai comenzó a acariciar su miembro mientras sus labios continuaban probando su dulce piel, besando sus ingles, piernas, rodillas, llegando incluso a sus pies, volviendo por el mismo camino hasta su vientre donde mordía suavemente y luego sorbía dejando marcas rojas que seguramente para mañana se volverían chupetones muy notorios, una vez hecho el mismo recorrido con ambas piernas miró el rostro sonrojado de Aichi quien, justo en ese preciso momento lo miraba también, sonrió un poco y por fin llegó a su cometido, llegó a su miembro el cual lamió primero en la punta y luego lo recorrió con toda la lengua, Aichi hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía con mayor fuerza evocando entrecortadamente el nombre de Kai y que parase por favor... mas todos esos suspiros y gemidos llenos de suplicas lo único que lograban era excitar mas a Kai quien, gustoso continuaba lamiendo como si de un dulce se tratase para finalmente volver a la punta y engullir el miembro de su pareja

-haaaaa... Kai... aaaaa...- no paraba de gemir mientras una de sus manos de forma lenta y sin fuerza llegaba hasta el cabello del castaño y se enredaba entre sus hebras sin fuerza para hacer otra cosa, Kai por su parte solo subía y bajaba de aquel miembro degustando su sabor, dando una suave caricia a sus testículos y de cuando en cuando pasando un dedo por su rosada y virginal entrada, entreteniéndose al ver las expresiones de placer y nervios de Aichi, sorbiendo y usando de cuando en cuando sus dientes haciendo delirar al otro en el placer que le brindaba

-¿te gusta lo que te hago Aichi?- preguntó interesado mientras notaba como el mencionado no podía hablar pero asentía suavemente aun con el rostro en el techo y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Kai sonrió con más confianza y volvió a su trabajo en la entrepierna del otro, continuó así por largo rato sintiendo como Aichi de cuando en cuando se movía y ponía una de sus manos en la boca para evitar sacar gemidos tan sonoros, mas no le servía del todo pues Kai era perfectamente capaz de escucharlos

-K-Kai... por favor... pa-para... me... me voy a... ¡haaaaaa!- su mano que tenía en la cabeza del castaño trató de alejar a Kai pero no lo había logrado, Kai había no solo incrementado la velocidad del movimiento de su cabeza, sino que también había aumentado su fuerza de succión logrando que Aichi se corriera de forma estrepitosa y escandalosa

Kai solo se limitó a beber buena parte de su esencia, mas, aun manteniendo una parte en su boca se dirigió lamiendo el miembro hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada donde, usando la esencia del mismo Aichi comenzó a introducirla de manera lenta usando su lengua, pasando por el lugar una y mil veces hasta que, en un movimiento algo fuerte logró meter su lengua en aquel pequeño orificio haciendo que Aichi diera un pequeño salto mientras gemía entre el mismo placer y sorpresa

Agarrándose con fuerza en la cama sin poder cerrar las piernas al tener a Kai entre ellas mismas solo podía gemir sintiendo todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones que para el eran demasiado y lo estaban enloqueciendo; los minutos continuaron corriendo hasta que finalmente, Aichi pudo sentir con claridad como 3 dedos estaban en su interior siendo reemplazados de cuando en cuando por la lengua intranquila de Kai que lamía desde su miembro hasta su entrada y de nuevo de regreso

Una vez que Kai pudo ver que ya estaba bien dilatado se alejó por fin de aquel lugar notando con regocijo la imagen más perfecta, erótica y violable que alguna vez en su larga vida pudo apreciar, unas ganas de abalanzársele encima y violarlo nacieron en su interior pero solo llegó a sus labios, se vieron a los ojos mientras que Aichi tenía una respiración entrecortada y veía fijamente a Kai, entonces, sin esperar a nada unieron de nuevo sus labios en un profundo, pasional y húmedo beso

Una vez sueltos de aquel profundo beso Kai comenzó a quitarse le ropa frente a Aichi quien, como a un felino seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de aquel que sabía que irremediablemente lo iba a tomar y marcar como suyo... cuando finalmente Kai estuvo completamente desnudo ante los ojos azules de Aichi sonrió al notar como el sonrojo y nerviosismo de Aichi iba en aumento; fue entonces que regresó a su posición besando con hambre los labios de su pareja mientras colocaba con cuidado y suavidad las piernas del otro a los lados de su cadera y rozaba la punta de su miembro con la entrada ya dilatada de Aichi, quien, solo pudo abrazarse al cuello de Kai al sentir aquel trozo de carne caliente y húmedo rozar con su entrada

-K-Kai...- susurró con miedo mientras lo miraba a los ojos jade, el otro solo besó momentáneamente sus labios para seguir con el contacto visual

-solo te dolerá por un momento, tienes que relajarte ¿entendiste?- le habló suave mientras sus manos aun recorrían aquel delgado cuerpo, Aichi asintió a sus palabras y volviendo a enfrascarse en un beso profundo Kai tomo las caderas de Aichi y entró en el de una sola estoca, logrando que el cuerpo bajo suyo se arqueara y un grito fuera ahogado entre ambas bocas, Kai solo hizo más presión en el beso mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Aichi... duraron largos minutos aun en aquel beso profundo, hasta que fue sintiendo como las paredes internas de Acihi poco a poco se iban relajando dejando de hacer aquella presión levemente dolorosa, una vez separados respiraban con dificultad mientras un hilo de saliva grueso aun los unía, se miraron a los ojos sin soltar el cuerpo del otro, Kai sonrió de forma cálida y dirigió de nuevo sus labios al cuello del otro donde comenzó a lamer de forma vertical llegando a su oreja

-eres muy estrecho Acihi- el mencionado solo pudo hacer un poco mas fuerte el abrazo mientras gemidos diminutos entre el dolor y el placer sonaban de su inconsciente garganta, Kai regresó su vista al rostro del otro y lamio con cuidado y gula las lágrimas que había expulsado Aichi, volviendo a pasar por sus labios esta vez solo lamiéndolos

-haaa... Kai...- gimió de nuevo al sentir como una de las manos de Kai volvían a acariciar su miembro de manera suave e insistente mientras su lengua sorbía, mordía, lamía y besaba la piel de su cuello de cuando en cuando volviendo a sus labios; así duraron largo rato, hasta que, de forma inconsciente Aichi movió sus caderas deseando un poco mas de contacto con aquel gran trozo de carne de Kai

-es... muy grande... y... esta... muy caliente... K-Kai...- susurró mientras veía como Kai comenzaba con un suave y lento movimiento en su interior, se vieron a los ojos que brillaban con deseo, con pasión, pero sobre todo con amor, Kai rió un poco mientras besaba de nuevo los ya rojos he hinchados labios de Aichi y este le correspondía con el mismo fervor y pasión

Las embestidas fueron lentas en un principio, pero no duraron mucho tiempo bajo el mismo ritmo, poco a poco y de forma paulatina fueron en aumento, subiendo la intensidad y la fuerza empleada, Kai colocó las piernas de Aichi sobre sus hombros y así continuó mientras veía su piel caliente perlada por el sudor de aquel acto pasional, viendo como pequeñas perlas en su frente resbalaban con cuidado pegando mechones de su fleco en la frente haciéndolo ver mas violable de lo que ya era, por su parte teniendo el dorso de su mano derecha en la boca tratando de acallar sus gemidos que casi eran convertidos en gritos de placer, con su cabeza inclinada del mismo lado derecho, con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, para Kai, aquella era la vista perfecta de aquel chico que le había robado el corazón

Luego de un rato mas, Kai bajó las piernas de Aichi haciendo que este se pusiera de lado, posteriormente se recostó a su lado haciendo que Aichi le diera la espalda, sin más, tomando una de sus piernas la hizo subir arriba de su cadera dejando así espacio suficiente, abrazando con su otra mano el cuerpo de Acihi rozando con uno de sus pezones, mordiendo el cuello de este, volvió con una nueva ronda de embestidas que hizo a Aichi gemir de nuevo presa del placer y hacer su cabeza hacia atrás donde cruzó con la mirada jade de Kai, uniendo de nuevo sus labios, Aichi tomo el brazo de Kai, con el que este tomaba su pierna y su otra mano la poso en la que tenía Kai rozando su pezón

-te amo... quiero que seas solo mío Aichi- le susurraba insistente sin dejar de marcar sin fin de veces aquel cuerpo suyo, Aichi por su parte solo se limitaba a gemir con fuerza mientras llamaba de cuando en cuando a Kai quien, en su llamado aumentaba las embestidas a su cuerpo, Aichi gritaba mas a cada golpe dado en su interior hasta que, encorvándose de nuevo, se corrió con fuerza ensuciando las sabanas desordenadas de aquella cama

Kai soltó por unos momentos a Aichi mientras luchaba por aun no correrse en su interior, volvió a acomodarse a como estaban al principio y miro como Aichi aun sufría de las contracciones del orgasmo producido, sonrió y lamió un pequeño hilo de saliva que había nacido en la comisura de sus labios, fue solo así que Aichi giro para verlo y sonreírle un poco, Kai lo abrazó y así, sin salir de su interior lo levantó e hizo que fuera ahora él quien se sentara encima de su erección mientras este se recargaba en el barandal de la cama para así poder verlo con claridad

-muévete Aichi- le susurró ronco por la excitación, Aichi solo lo vio con asombro para luego asentir, con una mano suya se tomo del hombro de Kai y con la otra se apoyó en su pecho, con cuidado comenzó a moverse primero en pequeños movimientos que de cuando en cuando alternaba, no solo subía y bajaba de forma lenta para ambos, sino que también se hacía hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras sentía como su interior se habría para darle la bienvenida a aquel trozo de carne que poseía Kai

-K-Kai... ¿s-se... siente... bien?- preguntó mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y trataba de ver a Kai pese a su propio placer, Kai por su parte sonrió y se acercó a sorber con fuerza uno de sus pezones

-si, se siente de maravilla- dijo mientras continuaba estimulando aquel pequeño pezón rojo y erecto, Aichi sonrió y con el brazo que se sostenía de su pecho abrazó el cuello de Kai haciendo más presión entre su pecho y la boca del otro que usaba sus dientes para jalar un poco el maltratado pezón haciendo a Aichi gritar con más fuerza, así siguieron hasta que fue el mismo Kai quien, tomando el trasero de Aichi masajeándolo y estrujando aquellos pequeños trozos de carne redondo comenzó a elevarlo y hacerlo descender sobre su miembro aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas haciendo que Aichi se volviera a arquear mientras sus gemidos se hacían mas y mas fuertes, se abrazó de nuevo al cuerpo de Kai mientras su erección se restregaba con insistencia entre ambos vientres logrando sacar mas y mas gemidos por parte de Aichi y fuertes gruñidos por parte de Kai quien solo mordía el hombro de Aichi y luego lo lamía con gula

-haaa... K-Kai... me... me... me... corro...- gimió tan bajo que apenas y pudo escuchar entre tantos gemidos y el sonar del golpeteo de ambas carnes, Kai asintió aun sin decir palabra y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Aichi mientras este cabalgaba de forma mas y mas rápida mientras que el incrementaba la velocidad de sus propias embestidas

-K-Kai-K-Kun... K... Kai... Kai... Kai... ¡Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai! ¡KAAAIII!- gritó al momento de culminar entre ambos vientres, cerrando con fuerza su interior haciendo que Kai colocara su cabeza en el hombro de Aichi mientras apegaba con fuerza su delgado y delicado cuerpo, embistiendo unas cuantas veces más sintiendo esa exquisita opresión al rededor de su miembro y corriéndose por fin en su interior gimiendo suavemente entre gruñidos aflojando el agarre a la espalda y cadera de Aichi recargando su frente en el hombro del otro, se quedaron quietos ahí, un rato mas, esperando a que ambas respiraciones se regularizaran

-t-Te amo... Kai...- susurró suave Aichi aun abrazado al cuello del castaño, Kai abrió sus ojos de sobremanera e incrementó un poco la fuerza en el abrazo aunque no dijo nada

-yo... desde siempre... desde que te conocí... te volviste lo más importante para mi... lo... único que veía, al único que seguía... siempre, desde que te conocí... desde ese momento fuiste tú lo único en lo que pensaba... siempre...- terminó de susurrar cada vez mas y mas bajo

-¿Aichi?- preguntó Kai al notar más peso y que su respiración era tranquila, al tratar de levantarlo sintió más peso del normal y cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro de Aichi sonrió enternecido al ver que dormía plácidamente, así que, tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento logró recostar a Aichi mientras salía con cuidado de el, luego de recostarlo lo limpió un poco y luego arropó con cobijas nuevas, se acercó a besar su frente y se recostó a su lado mientras besaba con dulzura sus labios en un suave rose inocente

-te amo... mi humano angelical- susurró para finalmente abrazar aquel cuerpo delgado que por fin había marcado como suyo, Aichi susurró dormido el nombre de Kai mientras se apegaba mas a él, Kai se le quedó viendo un rato mas mientras acariciaba sus azules cabellos y finalmente terminó dormido a su lado

Un nuevo día fue anunciado y con ello, Aichi abrió de forma lenta sus ojos azules, notando una extraña calidez a un costado suyo que lo envolvía por la espalda y casi no lo dejaba moverse, quería quitárselo de encima pues comenzaba a sentir más calor del común, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos para quitárselo de encima pudo notar que era la piel de alguien más, abrió entonces los ojos completamente asustado, trató de levantarse más aquello que lo aprisionaba no le dejaba

-tranquilo, aun estas dormido- escuchó aquella voz que rápidamente reconoció como la de Kai, y en ese preciso momento en que el alzaba la vista y la colindaba con la verde jade del castaño fue que llegaron a su mente todas aquellas imágenes de lo que había hecho la noche pasada al lado de su "amigo" a quien en un arrebato de placer terminó confesándosele de un modo más que bochornoso para el...

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era la muestra clara para Kai que Aichi ya estaba más que despierto y consciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quiso reír con fuerza al notar aquella timidez sensual que el mismo poseía sin esmero alguno de una forma tan natural que era genuina como ninguna, sin embargo solo se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la frente, tomando posteriormente su barbilla hizo subir su mirada y le plantó un profundo y prologado beso, no era lleno de pasión y lujuria, era más bien uno lleno de amor y ternura, lleno de los sentimientos que Kai tenía para él y solo para él; Aichi, gustoso correspondió el beso mientras sonreía de forma adorable y tímida

-t... te amo... Kai-kun- dijo con timidez luego de ser separado de los labios hambrientos del otro, Kai sonrió con mas dulzura y unió sus labios una vez más, solo que este fue apenas y suave rose inocente, miro a Aichi con amor y susurro cercas de sus labios

-te amo, mi dulce ángel- dijo para volver a besar sus labios una vez más, Kai subió encima de Aichi mientras lo besaba, comenzaba a acariciar aquella suave piel que ya había marcado como suya, su plan era tomar a Aichi sin lugar a dudas, pero, una alarma fuerte los hizo salir de su momento, Aichi se levantó un poco apurado

-¡ya es tarde y hoy tengo un examen!- casi grito del susto, se trató de sentar en la cama pero sintió una fuerte punzada en su cadera y parte baja, el sonrojo junto al dolor lo embriagaron de sorpresa, Kai quería reír por aquel momento tan cómico de ver de ese modo a Aichi, se acercó como un felino hasta él y beso su hombro

-descuida, llegaras a tiempo- posteriormente volvió a girar su mirada para unir sus labios en un suave y dulce beso, Aichi no tuvo de otra más que dejarse hacer por Kai quien, lo guio hasta su baño donde ambos tomaron una ducha limpiando el cuerpo del otro, notando Kai orgulloso los chupetones y demás cosas que le había hecho a su cuerpo a modo de que pudieran ver que el ya tenía un dueño, Aichi por otra parte estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para poder lavar el cuerpo de Kai pues, pese a que había sido tomado por este, sentía un gran bochorno poder verlo sin evitar recordar lo sucedido anoche

Luego de aquel problema en el baño y un desayuno tranquilo por parte de ambos, Kai iba acompañando a Aichi agarrándolo de la mano sin importarle que todo el mundo los viera, por su lado Aichi iba muy contento muy arrimado a Kai quien no le molestaba que estuvieran de ese modo

Sin embargo, a mitad de trayecto, justo cuando iban pasando por el parque donde Kai siempre esperaba a Aichi, una nube muy oscura cubrió los azules cielos de ese momento, Kai rápidamente detectó que no eran nubes muy comunes y que, por el contrario emanaban una especie de aura oscura que el ya conocía a la perfección, Aichi, solo miraba al cielo extrañado, las nubes habían aparecido en menos de 5 minutos cubriendo por completo el cielo y ni siquiera las nubes en momento de tormenta se movían tan rápido

Antes de que Aichi pudiera darse cuenta Kai ya lo había jalado y corría tomándolo con fuerza de la mano y, pese a sus preguntas del porque de su repentina actitud, este no respondía nada, solo corría mientras buscaba algo por los alrededores; entre los lugares que pasaban para buscar como ocultarse "por idea de Kai" en el camino de un callejón oscuro pudo encontrarse a Miwa quien lo miraba sorprendido para luego unírsele en la carrera junto a un joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca que no conocía pero que iba muy pegado a Miwa "cosa que tampoco agrado mucho a Kai pero sabía que no era momento para hacer preguntas"

-¿a dónde vamos Kai?- le preguntó Miwa llegando a su lado mientras Aichi notaba la mirada insistente de aquel joven hacia él y más hacia Kai

-ya han llegado, hay que ocultarlos primero- fue todo lo que dijo Kai, Miwa por su lado solo asintió a sus palabras y disminuyó un poco la velocidad solo para tomar de la mano a aquel joven de cabellos negros y volver a aumentarla ahora llevando al otro igual que como Kai llevaba a Aichi; ambos jóvenes se miraron y luego vieron a quienes los estaban guiando por varias calles y callejuelas sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que, un fuerte terremoto sacudió la tierra obligando a los 4 a detenerse

-¡¿pero qué?!- fue lo que preguntó Miwa mientras miraba el suelo y como sorpresivamente se abría bajo sus pies, tanto Jun como Kai tomaron a sus parejas y las llevaron a las aceras donde justo habían casas, se quedaron casi pegados a la puerta de una casa mientras veía el suelo colapsar y agrietarse frente a sus ojos, los segundos pasaron y Aichi se tomo con fuerza del brazo de Kai mientras este, frente suyo fungía de escudo acorralándolo contra la puerta de una casa

Finalmente el terremoto cesó y las grietas gigantescas dejaron de expandirse, hubo un gran silencio y, pese al momento, nadie apareció en la calle en la que se encontraban, solo estaban ellos 4 viendo las grietas, Kai y Jun apenas soltaban a sus parejas de acorralarlas contra la puerta cuando una bruma negra con rojo salió de las grietas elevándose algunos metros pero sin llegar a los techos de las casas, mostrando un mirar siniestro y una sonrisa retorcida, aquella bruma sin forma rió estrepitosamente con un eco gutural que heló la sangre de los únicos humanos de ese momento

-así que sigues convida Overlord- dijo la bruma viendo únicamente a Kai, este se mostró molesto y gruño un poco, la bruma volvió a regir estrepitosamente como todo un psicótico desquiciado y luego logró ver a la pequeña mota azul que se custodiaba detrás de Kai y que, parecía que este trataba de ocultar, sonrió de forma macabra y habló divertido

-creo que me quedaré con este- Kai abrió los ojos y vio como la bruma los atacaba a ambos, trato de alejar a Aichi pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, aquella cosa logró tomar a Aichi y hacerlo levitar con ayuda de su bruma, fue encerrado en la misma mientras Kai observaba como Aichi se tomaba con fuerza del cuello con los ojos cerrados fuertemente haciendo un gesto de dolor

-¡Aichi!- gritó Kai mientras lo veía, iba a lanzarse a su ataque pero la bruma destelló mandando una honda de luz rojiza con negro que mandó a volar a todos y estamparlos en las casas, por suerte Jun no recibió tanto dañó al ser detenido por un Miwa muy preocupado, pero, por otra parte se encontraba Kai algo lastimado y aun así viendo con preocupación como aquella bruma se hacía cada vez más oscura y espesa hasta que finalmente le era imposible el ver el cuerpo de Aichi y finalmente la bruma desaparecía como humo disipándose... Aichi también desapareció junto a aquella cosa

-¡maldita sea!- gritó Kai mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño cerrado... habían secuestrado a Aichi en sus narices...

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

****Lamento mucho la demora con esta historia, pero no supe como continuar con los lemons... de hecho me quedo corto a comparación a como lo quería, pero ni que hacerle, si no lo ponía ahora nunca lo iba poner

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten! **  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**titulo del cap:**

****5La Mentira que Todo lo Cubre

****

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Dado a que no tengo internet y ya llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar descubrí un nuevo método (por el celular) así que, si se ve raro me dicen y cuando se cumpla el milagro de que mi internet regrese lo corrigió de inmediato... así que.. esperó que con esto sea suficiente...

¡A leer!

****

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

****-Kai, tienes que calmarte- trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlo Miwa sin resultados positivos, por su parte Kai solo caminaba por todas partes tratando de encontrar la abertura entre dimensiones para poder salir de aquel planeta sin escuchar palabra de su amigo, por igual, Jun solo miraba como Miwa trataba inútilmente de razonar con el castaño terco

-Aichi, todo esto fue mi culpa, no debí de quedarme tanto tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo al no ver una abertura, maldiciéndose una y mil veces

-¿entonces piensas arrepentirte por quedarte con ese humano?- soltó de pronto Miwa con una voz muy seria que hizo a Kai detenerse de entre sus lamentos y maldiciones para girar a verlo, sorprendido de que su amigo le hablara de aquel modo, aun mas sorprendido al ver que los ojos de Miwa cambiaban a unos carmesí mientras mostraba sus alas con amenaza, no estaba asustado, estaba asombrado de ver de aquel modo a su amigo, el "idiota" que siempre se mostró tranquilo y apacible ahora se mostraba como una verdadera fiera

-Miwa- susurró Jun, fue entonces que Kai volvió a caer en cuenta del otro humano, mas dejo de prestarle atención al ver que Miwa se le acercaba, no se movió, solo lo miro a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada con fuerza sin amedrentarse ni un poco, se quedaron así, viéndose por largo rato mientras sus miradas se decían todo, el dorado de los ojos de Kai contra el carmín de los ojos de Miwa

El silencio y la tensión estuvieron prolongados por varios minutos mientras ambos seres se desafiaban con su mirada, finalmente fue Kai quien retiró sus ojos de aquella batalla siendo Miwa el ganador, sonrió un poco victorioso y de un modo discreto mas no quito el rostro serio y centrado que en ese momento mostraba

-ahora que por fin te has calmado ¿qué harás Kai?- pregunto tranquilo mientras observaba como le daba la espalda y marchaba a quien sabe dónde, Kai se detuvo por unos momentos y luego sonrió con algo de maldad, demostrando con claridad sus intenciones, Miwa sonrió nerviosamente mientras una gota le caía estilo anime por la nuca

-hombre, tu nunca vas a cambiar- dijo para ahora darle por fin la espalda y girar a ver a Jun quien estaba a un par de pasos de distancia viéndolo con algo de seriedad, Miwa sonrió por fin tranquilo y en cuanto estuvo a un paso de distancia Jun lo tomo por la cadera jalándolo de golpe haciendo que este soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa

Siendo tomado por las caderas en un delicado agarre que lo apegaba al otro, tomándolo por el mentón para que se vieran a los ojos y una divertida y seductora sonrisa por parte de ambos, Jun terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos para darse un cálido y dulce beso que fue rápidamente convertido en uno más pasional y salvaje; Kai, quien miraba todo desde la lejanía se molesto ligeramente con aquel mal sabor de boca de que tal vez y estaba perdiendo a un buen amigo, pero aquello no le molestaba demasiado... era mas... como aquel sentimiento del hermano mayor y sobreprotector que ve que a su pequeño se le acerca un gran insecto que debe de ser aplastado al no merecer a alguien como el pequeño y consentido hermanito que tanto ama

-Miwa ¿quién diablos es él?- pregunto ya molesto de que el otro no soltara a su casi hermano menor, Miwa se soltó de golpe del beso notando a Kai con un aura negra que se podía leer perfectamente como "lo voy a asesinar" para Jun, Miwa sonrió algo nervioso mientras miraba a todas partes sin ser soltado por el fuerte abrazo del humano

-hammm... ¿pues qué te puedo decir? a mí también me atraparon- se rió nerviosamente mientras veía el aura de Kai incrementar de un modo terrorífico y ver con malos ojos a Jun, es más, comenzaba a sonreír de un modo psicópata mientras lo miraba solo a él, Miwa ya sabía que significaba eso, y no era nada bueno, Kai iba a hacer una masacre con Jun si no hacía algo pronto

-¿algún problema dragón?- pregunto desafiante Jun mientras aferraba el agarre de Miwa demostrando "el es mío ahora" Kai se mostro ligeramente sorprendido y luego más molesto, alzo la mano mientras esta creaba a su espada pero vio la mirada de Miwa, suplicante y brillando, no por el miedo y la suplica... sino por el cariño y nerviosismo, Jun casi lo tenía restregado contra sí mismo y Miwa miraba a otra parte con un fuerte sonrojo bien aferrado al pecho de este

-Miwa... tu... no abras...- no dejaba las palabras completas por el miedo de saber la verdad, una vez más, una lucha de miradas comenzó entre ambos, uno con vergüenza de verse descubierto y el otro cada vez con mayor deseo de querer matar al maldito

-bueno... yo... hehehe- comenzó a reír mas nerviosamente, Kai, ya molesto tomo una de las manos de Miwa y comenzó a olfatearla mientras Miwa tartamudeaba cosas incomprensibles; Kai, quien tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de golpe y miro a Miwa con sorpresa y molestia, iba a decir algo pero Miwa simplemente se soltó de su agarre y tomando desprevenido a Jun lo beso con pasión frente a su amigo quien, al ver aquello, solo se quedo quieto, mirándolo con seriedad

Una vez sueltos del beso Miwa se puso en puntillas y lamió con suavidad la frente de Jun mientras un suave ronroneo brotaba de este, Kai por fin abrió los ojos con sorpresa pura, ya no habían mas deseos de matar a Jun; Miwa lo miro serio y Kai volvió a su mirar igual de frío

-dime que es una broma Miwa- pero este negó tranquilo

-lo digo muy enserio Overlord- dijo Miwa, Kai suspiro y asintió

-lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta que todo haya pasado y tu (refiriéndose a Jun) más te vale que no le hagas daño a Miwa o te matare de la peor forma que puedas imaginar- dijo frío para finalmente irse de un modo tranquilo

*_quien lo hubiera dicho; Miwa se dejo marcar por un hombre y luego realizó la primera parte de la ceremonia de unión de almas _**(N/A: el compromiso, eso de darle el anillo, solo que allá cualquiera de ambos puede proponer el matrimonio "la unión de almas" y en este caso fue Miwa quien se lo propuso a Jun)**_ sin lugar a dudas voy a matar al maldito humano que se atrevió a tocar a Miwa... pero por ahora... voy por mi consorte*_ pensó decidido Kai quien ahora veía que tenía muuuchas cosas por resolver

... ... ...

-uff... nos salvamos- decía Miwa relajándose por fin luego de ver como Kai se perdía entre las callejuelas yendo a quien sabe dónde, Jun lo abrazo mas para hacerse notar y se miraron mientras Miwa le regalaba una tranquila sonrisa llena de cariño

-¿ya me dirás que fue lo que paso hace unos momentos?- pregunto interesado y con una dulce sonrisa, Miwa se sonrojo y le habló algo tímido y divertido

-no es algo fácil de explicar... es... una ceremonia...- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad y cariño

-¿qué clase de ceremonia?- sabía que no podía ser algo simple si había visto aquella mirada en aquel sujeto que se mostraba de un fuerte carácter, Miwa se sonrojo con más fuerza y desvió la vista algo apenado, beso con suavidad la mejilla de Jun y lo llevo a casa para que pudieran hablar tranquilos

-¡no! ¡no quiero! ¡suéltame!- gritaba Aichi mientras luchaba para tratar de zafarse de la bruma negra que lo tenía suspendido en un lugar completamente vacío inundado por la oscuridad, sintió como sus extremidades eran sujetadas y separadas para que este no se moviera en absoluto, lucho por su liberación pero no pudo, aquello que lo tenía bien sujeto lo lastimaba cuando se movía de manera brusca

-tú serás mi anzuelo perfecto para acabar con ese maldito de Dragonic Overlord- escuchó por todas partes resonar una voz muy grave y terrorífica por todo el lugar, miro a todas partes con miedo tratando de hallar el origen de la voz pero no pudo ver nada más que la nada del lugar donde estaba preso

-¡yo no conozco a ese tal Overlord!- grito con molestia, aunque si pensaba las cosas había escuchado a esa cosa decirle a Kai "Overlord" y Kai por igual parecía conocerlo de algo, sino, no hubieran salido corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, estaba asustado, no lo iba a negar, sabía que nada bueno podía pasar y no sabía cómo regresar al lado de Kai y de su familia

-aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto chico?- volvió a escuchar la voz de ultratumba a lo lejos, solo que esta vez con menos amenazas que antes, claro que aún conservaba aquel tono

-¿q... qué quieres decir?- pregunto temeroso de saber la verdad, escuchó una risa que le puso la piel de gallina mientras temblaba ligeramente con deseos de desmayarse por el miedo

-¿aun no comprendes que ese chico castaño que tanto quieres no es humano?- pregunto la voz con burla mientras se hacía frente de Aichi un remolino negro con resplandores rojizos muy oscuros apenas y perceptibles entre tanta oscuridad y de este se abría una pequeña imagen que mostraba a un gran y temible dragón rojo pelear y rugir con poderío, posteriormente se veía a un joven castaño de espaldas con alas y cola de dragón junto a un par de alas pequeñas en las orejas y un cuerno en la frente, al girar su vista Aichi se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo Kai, solo que parecía usar un traje de batalla y tomar un arma muy grande, luego, lo veía como el pequeño gato que había rescatado y veía como, cuando él no estaba, el gato se iluminaba dejando ver la silueta en luz de Kai y luego la luz irse apagando para mostrar al mismo Kai Toshiki quien hablaba tranquilamente con el

-no... no comprendo... Kai... ¿Kai-kun... es ese... dragón aterrador?- pregunto temblando mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas y negaba repetidamente con su cabeza cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad cerrando los ojos en el proceso, tratando de negarse a si mismo algo que no creía posible aunque le mostraran la evidencia

-así es chico, el sujeto que tu conociste que te ha marcado como su propiedad realmente es un terrible demonio lleno de maldad el cual solo busca la destrucción de todo, yo quiero detenerlo antes de que algo malo te llegue a pasar- comenzó a sonar la voz del otro, aun grave y aterradora pero con un toque de consuelo; el amarre en las extremidades de Aichi se fueron aflojando, este no oponía resistencia, mas parecía alguien que había perdido su voluntad que nada… un muñeco, en esos momentos era justo lo que Aichi parecía, un simple muñeco sin vida propia

-entonces... Kai-kun... mi Kai-kun... el...- comenzó a susurrar mientras su rostro inclinado impedía ver sus ojos por su flequillo pero las lagrimas aun brotaban lentas y acompasadas

-lo lamento chico, el humano que creíste conocer realmente es un ser maligno, no eres el primero que utiliza de ese modo, ni el primero al que le dice todas esas frases que endulzan el oído, de hecho eres solo uno más de una lista casi interminable- decía con pena mientras justo frente a sus ojos un joven muy parecido a él se aparecía, la diferencia era que sus ojos parecían perdidos y unas raras marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos se mostraban, pero aun así, su expresión mostraba dolor e incomodidad por las palabras que decía, casi como si le pesara lo que hablara

-¿quién... eres tú?- pregunto Aichi con algo de miedo mientras veía como aquel que se parecía a él lloraba también de un modo doloroso, aquel clon se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de su manga y sonrió suavemente con trabajo siguiendo llorando, se inclino suavemente y se presento con un pequeño nudo en su voz

-soy solo conocido como Void, no tengo verdadera forma material, solo vago como una bruma negra por todo el universo acabando con seres como Overlord, pero es muy fuerte y no puedo detenerlo solo, y ya no quiero que haga más daño, en serio lamento mucho ser yo quien te diga todas estas cosas tan terribles, lo siento en verdad- decía rompiendo a llorar mientras con el dorso de ambas manos trataba de secar las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, Aichi lo vio con asombro mientras se acercaba de forma lenta hacia él, estirando con lentitud y cuidado su mano, logro secar una de sus lagrimas haciendo que el otro levantara la mirada con sorpresa aun llorando y lo viera, Aichi sonrió suavemente aun llorando por igual, solo que ya no tanto y luego negó tranquilo

-está bien, comprendo tu dolor Void-kun- decía Aichi con suavidad mientras se acercaba mas y limpiaba mas las lagrimas que aun no paraban de salir de los ojos del contrario, quien en cuanto vio aquel acto no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura

-realmente fue correcto haberte alejado de el... logre llegar a tiempo para poder rescatarte de sus garras... gracias al cielo- decía con alivio ya más tranquilo, Aichi lo vio con dolor y asintió

-Kai-kun... digo, ¿Toshiki es un tipo tan malo?- pregunto Aichi mientras seguía limpiando las lagrimas del contrario, quien asintió, se encamino a su lado y extendiendo sus manos mostro un pequeño remolino y en este volvieron a aparecer imágenes de un dragón enorme y amenazador destruir un montón de ciudades y luego mundos enteros

-he estado tratando de acabar con él, pero no puedo lograrlo yo solo, Dragonic Overlord ha matado a tanta gente como planetas enteros, alguien debe de detenerlo antes de que algo mucho peor pase... Overlord se ha salido de control y no hay nadie que pueda pararlo- decía con preocupación para finalmente desaparecer todas aquellas imágenes, Void giro su vista a Aichi quien aun mantenía su mirada al frente destrozado por lo que veía, bajo la mirada con dolor fingido y luego volvió a ver a Aichi

-discúlpame por tenerte aquí chico, pero no puedo dejarte fuera, Overlord podría dar contigo y entonces te mataría, ya no quiero ver más muertos por su poder- decía decaído queriendo romper de nuevo en llanto, pero una vez más la mano de Aichi limpió una lagrima que apenas caía, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Aichi sonrió tranquilo

-está bien, eres bueno... ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte Void-kun?- pregunto Aichi tratando de calmarse, Void sonrió con alegría, esperanza e inocencia mientras asentía con entusiasmo

-pelea conmigo para poder detener a Overlord y a los que son como el- pidió como un niño pequeño que quiere comer galletas, Aichi lo miro sorprendido y al verlo a los ojos se comenzó a perder en una especie de hipnosis mientras que los ojos de Void cambiaban a un color carmesí y por igual los ojos de Aichi perdían su brillo para quedar opacos y perdidos, apenas y con una pequeña chispa carmesí

-está bien... derrotaremos juntos a Overlord...- susurró ya completamente perdido, su expresión cálida desapareció y fue remplazada por una fría sin emoción alguna, sus manos cayeron a sus costados y su mirada se perdió al frente, Void sonrió con victoria mientras la ultima lagrima era derramada en una de las mejillas de Aichi

-gracias, muchas gracias Sendou Aichi, ahora tengo el arma que necesitaba para destruir a Cray... ya eres mío humano estúpido- dijo con una sonrisa oscura y retorcida que dejaba en claro sus terribles ideas para con el planeta Cray y Overlord *_esta vez no escaparas Overlord... no ahora que tengo lo que tu mas quieres en el universo entero* _ pensó al saberse con la victoria asegurada y un nuevo títere en el bolsillo...

Era un día complicado, iban caminando tranquilos ambos líderes de los clanes Royal Paladin y Shadow Paladin, cuando en medio de su camino un vórtice se abrió, ambos, tomando su espada y preparados para la batalla vieron la silueta de algo y finalmente ese "algo" tomo la forma de su amigo Overlord con su aspecto humanoide cayendo pesadamente al suelo arrodillado, una vez que logro ponerse en pie muy agotado ambos caballeros fueron a su ayuda para ponerlo en pie

-Overlord ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Blaster Blade a lo cual el poderoso dragón asintió mientras se ponía por fin de pie completamente sin ayuda de nadie, ambos caballeros lo soltaron por fin y Kai comenzó a caminar hacia sus territorios

-¿en donde esta Vortex Dragón?- pregunto Blaster Dark, Kai se giro a verlo y desvió su vista al frente

-está en un planeta llamado tierra, ahí caí y le di la orden de que se quedara ahí hasta que esto haya acabado- dijo serio, ambos caballeros se vieron dudosos y Blaster Blade habló

-¿y por qué de tu orden para con tu mano derecha y prometido?- pregunto con desconfianza, Kai los miro por el rabillo del ojo molesto a ambos y luego les dio completamente la espalda

-Miwa encontró a su consorte verdadero... y yo encontré al mío por igual- dijo para posteriormente seguir su camino mientras ambos caballeros se miraban con duda, aun mas que al principio

-¿y quién es el afortunado o afortunada? "aunque yo diría desafortunado"- preguntó Blaster Dark mientras lo veía caminar al dragón frente de ellos y le susurraba lo ultimo a su pareja

-Aichi fue secuestrado por Void mientras tenía mi guardia baja- dijo molesto Kai mientras ambos caballeros llegaban a su lado observándolo con cuidado de que no se fuera a desplomar, y una vez mas ambos caballeros se vieron con interés y extrañeza, luego volvieron su mirada al mencionado que se le veía con cierto brillo de seriedad y un toque terrorífico, clara muestra de amenaza que solo alguien cono su poder y carácter podía demostrar

-¿y quién es tu consorte?- pregunto Blaster Dark a su amigo, el cual, solo sonrió suavemente para finalmente caer desplomado al suelo, Blaster Blade había logrado sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo y entre ambos se vieron con preocupación

-Aichi...- susurró entre sueños Kai con preocupación latente, una vez mas ambos caballeros se vieron mientras trataban de pensar que hacer con quien recién había llegado… a mala gana tuvieron que devolverlo a su clan donde, con asombro todos los sub generales lo recibieron y llevaron lejos, al clan Neo-Nectar donde, luego de pedir por un antídoto que rápidamente le fue suministrado, esperaron a que se recuperara de sus leciones

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Por fin y luego de tanto puedo poner algo... publique temprano (demasiado creo yo) por que en la tarde me voy a la escuela, espero que les guste n.n

Por cierto publique también en los otros fic, en facebook puse aviso de actualizaciones

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	6. Chapter 6

**titulo del cap:**

6.~Guerra por tu amor

**notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

En conmemoración y celebración de que recupero mi internet, ¡he aquí el nuevo cap!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

-al fin... está despertando- escuche a lo lejos voces variadas, algunas las reconocía, otras no, de me hizo extraño, me sentía adormecido y no sabía bien que pasaba... lo último que podía recordar era que Aichi había sido secuestrado por Void y que ahora mismo estaba en sus garras mientras que yo había forzado a una abertura que casi me mata, aun así tenía que volver tan pronto me fuera posible, sabía que las intenciones de Void no eran buenas y temía por lo que le fuera a hacer a Aichi, sin embargo era hasta ahí que yo podía recordar... lo que paso después... no estoy muy seguro de ello...

... ... ...

Overlord comenzaba poco a poco a ir abriendo sus ojos dorados mientras trataba de ubicarse... a sus costados pudo ver a varios de los representantes del clan Kagero junto a ambos caballeros Blaster Blade y Blaster Dark quienes le miraban con algo de preocupación mal oculta y, lo que se le hizo raro fue verlos tan juntos pues cuando se había marchado esos 2 apenas y se podían mantener a 3 metros de distancia sin querer matarse...

-ya era hora de que volvieras con nosotros Overlord- le dijo Blaster Blade con una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que le extendía la mano para que este la tomara, en cuanto estiro su extremidad noto el brazo de un humano, entonces comprendió que aun mostraba su forma semi humana "ya que sentía las alas en su espalda junto a la cola en la cadera, las alas por orejas y el cuerno en la frente..."

*_es irónico que antes me molestara mostrar esta forma y ahora me parece de lo más normal_* pensó para sí mientras se sentaba con algo de trabajo pues suponía que lo habían sedado con algo

-¿qué paso?- fue lo primero que preguntó

-apareciste con severas heridas, tuvieron que llevarte al clan Neo-Nectar para que ellos te curaran- soltó tranquilo Blaster Dark mientras lo miraba ligeramente burlón, mas aquello ni le importó, solo el hecho de que Blaster Blade sonriera suave y casi imperceptiblemente ante el comentario del caballero negro

-¿ocurrió algo mientras estaba ausente?- esta pregunta tenso a ambos caballeros que sabían que extrañamente no podían guardar bien los secretos ante aquel imponente dragón, fue entonces que se delataron en el momento en que sus miradas inconscientemente colindaron para verse, Kai río suavemente sin atisbo de burla

-si es así felicidades a los 2- dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba de donde estaba y notaba su pecho descubierto y vendado, a un costado suyo vio su ropa y comenzó a colocársela mientras notaba los nervios y las tartamudas palabras incompletas que soltaban ambos caballeros, Blaster Blade era algo mas notorio mientras que Blaster Dark casi no hablaba pero por igual mostraba un sonrojo para nada discreto en sus mejillas

-obviando eso unos momentos... ¿cómo fue que aparecía te aquí sin Miwa-kun ni una brecha entre dimensiones?- pregunto Blaster Blade desapareciendo el rubor en sus mejillas y volviendo a ponerse serio ante la situación

-Aichi fue secuestrado- soltó molesto mientras salía de aquella pequeña campaña hecha con hojas de arboles, ramas y lianas, detrás de el pudo percibir la presencia de sus 2 amigos muy juntos saliendo, trato de no tomarle atención mientras que su mente divagaba por unos momentos lejos del momento para imaginarse como seria salir o entrar o siquiera caminar en cualquier lugar con Aichi a su lado... es más, teniéndolo bien abrazado por la cadera mientras el otro lo agarraba por la cadera y por el pecho recargando su cabeza en su pecho por igual...

*_espera solo un poco... ya voy por ti Aichi_* pensó con decisión Kai mientras apuraba el paso alzando sus aún lastimadas alas en forma de clara amenaza

-Kai tienes que clamarte, tus heridas aun no están curadas por completo, puedes morir si no te atiendes las heridas y sales así como si nada a la batalla- escuchó la voz de Blaster Blade a lo lejos, mas no le dio importancia cuando sabía que podía perder lo que desde antes de nacer sabía que había estado buscando con desespero

-eres necio maldita lagartija- solo logró alcanzar a escuchar ese comentario de Blaster Dark antes de caer en el suelo inconsciente por un fuerte golpe proporcionado por el mismo; una vez estando inconsciente ambos caballeros volvieron a llevar dentro al aun débil líder mientras pensaban en algún método para calmarlo cuando despertara pues sabían que no podían hacer lo mismo cada que el otro reaccionara... y los sedantes no hacían mucho efecto en el, clara muestra era que debió de haber despertado una semana más tarde y sin embargo no había pasado más de unas cuantas horas cuando por fin había recuperado el sentido

-tenemos que detenerlo sea como sea o este idiota solo ira a la muerte- dijo molesto el caballero negro mientras lo miraba con una pizca de preocupación

-ho... parece ser que Overlord por fin ha vuelto a Cray... creo que ya es hora ¿no te parece Aichi-kun?- lejos, en otro lugar yacía Void observando todo en forma de bruma mientras a su lado se encontraba Aichi con la mirada perdida y opacada pero que como a un muñeco asentía a las palabras de su dueño

-Over...lord...- susurro suave mientras observaba al mencionado caer inconsciente por el golpe de aquel caballero de armadura negra brillante

-así es Aichi-kun, tu trabajo es acabar con Overlord para siempre- dijo con una gran sonrisa Void al tiempo que rodeaba mas y mas con su poder el corazón puro de Aichi

*_debo... acabarlo... debo... debo decirle... advertirle..._* pensó con desespero unos momentos mientras por un segundo volvía en sí y notaba con nervios que su amado estaba mal herido, sin embargo Void que estaba a su lado volvió a manipularlo volviendo a encerrar su verdadero yo muy en el fondo de su corazón

-muy bien... empecemos la masacre de Cray- soltó terroríficamente Void volviendo a envolverlo todo en su bruma desapareciendo de donde se encontraban

Me dolía la cabeza y parte de mi cuello y nuca, recuerdo que estaba tratando de salir en busca de Aichi y que ya había vuelto a Cray... si mal no me equivoco estaba con ambos Blaster... de ser así no me sería extraño que alguno de los 2 me hubiese dejado inconsciente

Sin embargo lo que me despertaba no era el dolor, sino un sonido que no debía de ser... eran las alarmas de alerta para que el resto de los clanes "la parte de los no combatientes" se refugiaran

Me levante ya mas curado y salí de inmediato de donde estaba notando que efectivamente Void había vuelto y comenzaba ya a cubrir el cielo con esas nubes negras...

-¡Overlord!- giré mi vista a mis espaldas donde encontré a ambos caballeros llegar corriendo

-andando, ya es hora- les dije mientras comenzábamos a correr en la dirección donde se encontraban los lideratos y la central de mando

No tardamos nada en llegar y sin tiempo que perder nos pusimos a la cabeza de todos los clanes de Cray, esta sería la batalla más importante de nuestro planeta y de nuestra propia historia, pero eso a mi era lo que menos me importaba en este instante... Una risa burlesca resonó por todas partes mientras por fin se arremolinaban como a un torbellino las nubes negras de Void apareciendo de estas varias unidades que nunca en mi vida había visto...

La batalla había iniciado y al ser todo Cray unido para la batalla a leguas se podía ver con claridad que podían derrotarlo, aquella confianza alentaba al mismo Cray a seguir su lucha mientras casi cantaban la victoria, mas Void no era tonto, sabía que si caían los pilares todo Cray caería y, que mejor que derrocar al pilar mas ostentoso y aparentemente más importante de todo Cray…

De nueva cuenta, los tres líderes fueron encerrados por separado, era un ataque simultaneo para contra los 3, Overlord era quien más problemas tenía dado a que Void estaba utilizando el mismo truco que la primera vez que lo emboscó, en un remolino filoso lo estaba cortando de forma lenta y tortuosa abriendo las heridas que con trabajo comenzaban a cicatrizar y naciendo otras nuevas, mas aquello no era suficiente para detener a un dragón con tal orgullo como el

-¡déjate de estúpidas bromas!- rugió con enfado mientras creaba con sus alas y hocico un remolino de fuego que rápidamente dispersó a la bruma que lo envolvía… o al menos eso fue lo que creyó, pues en cuanto el remolino negro desapareció de su vista se encontró en un mundo de oscuridad iluminado apenas y mínimamente por pequeñas estrellas que apenas y resplandecían en todo el lugar

*_¿Qué demonios es esto?*_ se preguntó mientras con cautela observaba a sus alrededores, ahora que portaba su verdadera imagen de Dragonic Overlord sabía que podía atacar en cualquier momento sin temer a nada, además de que debía de encontrar a su pareja para salvarla de aquel terrible poder

Rugió de nuevo con poderío cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de sí mismo aparecía un pequeño remolino negro, empuñó su arma con las claras intenciones de atravesar lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de aquel remolino, no tenía pensado esperar a que aquello apareciera, así que, sin demorar nada, ni siquiera permitiendo que el remolino acabase, lo atravesó como si con eso pudiera destruir a lo que aparecería en su interior

-hahaha ¿ya lo has visto? Te ha intentado matar aun sin verte- escuchó la voz burlona de Void, Overlord rugió con odio, mas cuando volvió la vista a donde su arma aun descansaba noto con asombro y preocupación que, a lo que había atacado había sido ni más ni menos que a su pareja, Aichi vestía diferente a la última vez que lo había visto, vestía unos pantalones azul marino junto a una camisa blanca, botas blancas a mitad de pantorrilla y una gabardina que parecía de un alto mando en negro con dorado en los hombros y franjas rojas

-Aichi- susurró mientras en un remolino de fuego tomaba de nuevo la forma de Kai Toshiki pero aun manteniendo sus alas y cola, por supuesto sin soltar su espada por si a Void se le ocurría atacar, sin embargo, en cuanto llegó al frente de Aichi notó con dolor como había hozado realmente atacarlo, Aichi sangraba ligeramente de una de sus mejillas, su arma le había rozado apenas y ya se sentía miserable

-acabalo Aichi-kun, el es nuestro enemigo- soltó divertido y venenoso Void, Kai se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba y luego giro a ver a Aichi quien, solo asintió suavemente a las palabras del otro

-Toshiki es… mi enemigo…- susurró como si realmente no fuera él, fue entonces cuando Kai encontró que los ojos de Aichi que siempre habían brillado de manera majestuosa ahora estaban opacados y perdidos, con un toque de vacio pero impregnados con un brillo de tristeza que a cualquiera que le viera le partiría el alma

-Aichi ¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó destrozado Kai mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla que recién le había lastimado, Aichi solo apartó suavemente su rostro de la mano de Kai y este lo miro en silencio mientras se maldecía por haber llegado tan tarde

-¡maldito Void cobarde! ¡¿qué le has hecho a Aichi?!- rugió colérico a todas partes mientras le daba la espalda a Aichi y trataba de buscar a Void, esta vez tenía planeado verdaderamente matarlo por su atrevimiento, y aun así, de nuevo volvió a escuchar aquella voz burlona y prepotente

-no deberías de confiarte tanto Overlord- dijo con burla, Kai iba a preguntar sobre el significado de sus palabras, mas solo pudo soltar una ligera exhalación mientras contenía las ganas de gritar por el dolor que ahora se acunaba en su hombro izquierdo, volteó suave y ligeramente hasta donde pudo encontrándose que a sus espaldas estaba Aichi con la mirada perdida en algún punto y sosteniendo una espada la cual estaba enterrada en su hombro y salía la punta frente suyo

-¿Qué no te dijeron que nunca le dieras la espalda a tu enemigo?- preguntó burlón para luego estallar en carcajadas al tiempo que Aichi por fin sacaba la espada ahora manchada de sangre de Kai, este, por fin pudo dejarse caer arrodillado al suelo al tiempo que con trabajo veía a Aichi y la espada que tranquila reposaba entre las manos de su amado

-Aichi…- apenas y pudo susurrar mientras sentía que por unos momentos se desvanecía, Aichi, como a una marioneta movió la espada que estaba a su lado poniéndola frente suyo apuntando directamente a la cara de Kai, toco la punta afilada su frene y gracias a esto Kai volvió a levantar la mirada para colindar esmeralda contra azul opaco, se miraron por unos momentos y luego Kai sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-no puedo matarte Aichi, aunque tú me vallas a matar yo no puedo hacerlo- dijo mientras miraba al suelo, por unos momentos el brillo en los ojos de Aichi volvió y esto fue visto por Kai, pero también veía como una aura negra y rojo lo rodeaba volviendo a manipularlo como a una marioneta sin voluntad propia, Kai volvió a inclinar la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo y se sujetaba con más fuerza la herida recién hecha

-no puedo matarte… nunca lo haría- susurró mientras acumulaba su poder

-entonces muere Kai-kun…- susurró con voz apagada y muerta Aichi mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus ojos, sin embargo Kai abría sus alas sin que Aichi se diera cuenta y este tomaba la espada con ambas manos por arriba de su cabeza listo para lanzar el golpe final

-pero te salvaré de Void- soltó Kai en un último minuto, Aichi ya había atacado, mas no contó con que Kai pusiera su espada para protegerse del ataque, Aichi lo miro con sorpresa y Kai lo lanzo varios pasos hacia atrás, este intervalo lo ocupo Kai para levantarse y, sin importar que su herida atravesaba por ambos lados se lanzó a la batalla para tratar de quitarle a Aichi aquella espada de filo negro y que justamente mostraba un par de anillos rojos alrededor del mango rojo sangre

_*te salvaré Aichi… te voy a rescatar de las garras de Void*_ pensó con determinación Kai mientras veía consternado como Aichi podía manipular una espada cuando ni siquiera se sabía defender a si mismo…

… … …

Por otra parte se encontraba Blaster Dark peleando con fuerza contra lo que parecía ser Blaster Blade solo que con un mirar carmesí y aquellas franjas azules ahora de un color carmesí, aquello era una ilusión creada por Void y eso lo podía ver pues a sus espaldas se mostraba el anillo que mostraba ser parte de Void, sin contar que aquella mala copia no hablaba nada, solo rugía como un animal y mostraba acciones agresivas

-sin dudas Void es un idiota para crear ilusiones- dijo Blaster Dark mientras luchaba contra aquella cosa que trataba de jugarle bromas al caballero negro

-Blaster… Dark…- susurró por fin con voz dificultosa al tiempo que se tomaba momentáneamente la cabeza y pareciera que algo le doliera, Blaster Dark solo se mantuvo en su lugar, quieto y callado, viendo con dudas lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos

-a… ayu… da… mee…- susurró con dolor mientras por fin aquel Blaster Blade soltaba su arma y se tomaba la cabeza con dolor al tiempo que soltaba un desgarrante grito, Blaster Dark dio un paso hacia atrás con asombro mientras veía todo confuso… ¿aquello ralamente era Blaster Blade o solo era un clon? Era por fin la duda que se hacía al ver las acciones del contrario

Y no era para menos, se sentía preocupado de no poder ver a su contrario, al igual que los otros el también fue encerrado en un remolino de Void el cual lo estaba cortando y por igual había logrado destruir aquel remolino apareciendo en un lugar oscuro apenas he iluminado por una que otra estrella que paneas y se notaban a la lejanía

*_¿ahora qué diablos pasa?*_ pensó confundido mientras notaba como aquel clon se tomaba con más fuerza la cabeza llamándolo con miedo y sacudiéndose con fuerza, Blaster Dark iba a ir en su ayuda cuando a un costado suyo por detrás apareció un ataque que él conocía a la perfección, aquel ataque de luz había acabado al clon que desapareció en pequeñas partículas carmesí oscuro, al girar hacia atrás vio a Blaster Blade verle serio

-ese era un clon mal hecho de mi- soltó frio, Blaster Dark se acercó mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa, sin burla ni egolatría, era una verdadera sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y alivio

-por un momento llegué a pensar que había encontrado la manera de manipularte, que alivio que estés bien- soltó mientras acariciaba con suavidad y cuidado la mejilla del contrario, Blaster Blade tomo su mano con cuidado y luego se recargo suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le daba una pequeña sonrisa

-no podría nunca manipular un corazón como el mío- dijo tranquilo mientras sus ojos mostraban confianza en sus palabras

-cierto, jamás podría con el corazón de un guerrero como nosotros- al momento que decía aquello, los ojos de Blaster Blade se abrían desmesuradamente y se inclinaba hacia atrás, con movimientos torpes y nerviosos bajo su vista hacia su pecho, bajo la armadura blanca yacía la espada negra del caballero negro enterrada hasta la mitad, saliendo la otra parte a espaldas suyo, incluso destruyendo parte de su armadura blanca

-¿pero… que… dem…?- gimió con dolor mientras veía el arma incrustada en su pecho y como era sacada sin la menor delicadeza, dio varios pasos hacia atrás tomándose la herida y viendo con trabajo al caballero negro el cual le sonreía superior

-jamás podrías engañarme Void, conozco bien a Blaster Blade como para reconocer a leguas un mal disfraz como el tuyo- dicho esto lanzó su propio ataque de luz oscura desapareciendo al contrario que solo gritaba que no podía ser posible que le hubiese descubierto; aquel otro clon desapareció igual que el primero y la oscuridad que lo envolvía desapareció dejándolo ver el campo de batalla, fue entonces que pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo

*_esa ilusión de Blaster Blade se veía demasiado real… por unos momentos creí que era el verdadero*_ pensó con miedo mientras veía aun los otros 2 remolinos y se dirigía al que tenía a su pareja, sin tardar comenzó a atacar aquel remolino mas esta vez no podía hacer nada… solo podía ser destruido desde dentro…

-maldición… Blaster Blade… mas te vale que regreses a mi lado maldito- rugió mientras veía el remolino sin poder hacer más que esperar porque su amado volviera con bien a su lado…

… … …

Blaster Blade se encontraba en una situación semejante pero diferente, ya que él estaba rodeado de cientos de clones de Blaster Dark que lo atacaban simultáneamente y que a su vez le decían cosas hirientes que perturbaban el corazón de caballero

Finalmente y para su desgracia aquella batalla la estaba perdiendo, no solo porque estaban confundiendo a su corazón, sino que también le estaban debilitando con velocidad desmesurada, ahora yacía ya muy herido con buena parte de la armadura destrozada y aun siendo atacado sin un minuto de descanso

*_maldición… esto no puede acabar así…*_ pensó con preocupación y algo de desespero mientras observaba como el mar de armaduras negras idénticas no se detenían en ningún momento y que le miraban de un modo asesino, ya había tratado de mantener la mirada fría, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a alguno de esos clones, el recuerdo de Blaster Dark aparecía para hacer mella en su corazón, razón por la que no podía darle fin a ninguno

-¡Blaster Blade pelea maldición!- escuchó a lo lejos una voz llamarle, una voz que él conocía a la perfección, miro a todas partes y no logró ubicar el origen de la voz de su amado, entre tantas voces, la de su amado se perdía fácilmente, mas, recordó que aquellos eran simples clones falsos y sin voluntad propia, solo partes de sus memorias, así que, sabiendo aquello, volvió a ponerse en pie con su arma en mano

Se lanzó a la batalla sin tiempo que perder, sabía que tenía mucho que pelear y tenía que volver al lado de su consorte antes de que este se preocupara y decidiera hacerle alguna "maldad" en la noche (N/A: ¬.¬*)… sonrió divertido al darse cuenta que pensaba más en su amado que en su propia vida, aquello que lo divertía también le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder ponerse en guardia y seguir luchando para proteger lo que él consideraba importante y preciado para sí mismo…

****

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Por fin… y con algo de trabajo, pero aquí esta… ya estoy en el sig cap, es cuestión de tiempo, tratare de no tardar tanto… bien…

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


	7. Soul Saver Dragon y el Final

**Titulo del cap:**

7.~Soul Saber Dragón y el final

**Notas del cap:**

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la administradora *Lubay Nue*

Por fin la última publicación, el ultimo capitulo de este fic, en compensación de que no avisé, este es más largo que los anteriores, espero les guste

¡Al final hay lemon! (aunque es muy pobre)

¡A leer!

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Me dolía el corazón… pese a que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba, el corazón me dolía, quería tocar mi pecho para calmar el dolor, pero me sentía entumecido… *_¿Dónde estoy?*_ pensé con duda mientras notaba mi cuerpo como si flotase, me sentía frío, tenía mucho frío y no podía moverme en absoluto, trataba de abrir mis ojos pero me pesaban demasiado como para poder hacer algo, pensé que seguro aun seguía soñando así que decidí seguir flotando sin importarme nada mas

-¡Aichi!- escuché una voz susurrante a lo lejos, tan lejos que apenas y pude distinguir mi nombre, trate de mover mi cabeza para hallar el origen de aquel sonido, pero no pude moverme menos que milímetros, suspire fastidiado, me estaba exasperando el no poder moverme bien, y esto se intensifico cuando comencé a escuchar aquella voz que no reconocía irse acercando cada vez más rápido mientras gritaba mi nombre y que reaccionara

*_que molesto, quiero seguir durmiendo*_ pensaba mientras luchaba por ponerme de nuevo en pie, levantarme o tan siquiera cambiar de pose, pues comenzaba a cansarme, sin embargo todo lo que hacía era inútil, no podía moverme y de algún modo aquello comenzó a asustarme

_*ayuda… que alguien me ayude… no puedo… moverme…* _fue entonces cuando comencé a tratar de moverme con más fuerza mientras luchaba por reconocer el origen de aquella voz… sin embargo no podía hacer nada, estaba tan entumido que no podía hacer nada…

-vuelve a dormir, es solo una mala pesadilla- escuché una voz gruesa y tétrica que me susurraba al oído, me dieron escalofríos y ganas de salir corriendo mientras oía aquello, mas su voz, como a una nana me hipnotizo de nuevo haciendo que deseara volver a dormir un poco mas

-¡Aichi! ¡regresa conmigo! ¡Aichi!- escuchaba de nuevo distante aquella voz, quería ver de quien se trataba para decirle que estaba bien y a salvo, pero de pronto algo en mi reaccionó cuando escuche que gritaba "de forma desgarrante" mi nombre

-¡AICHIIIIII!... vuelve a casa conmigo…- sentí por fin que algo dentro de mi me gritaba que aquello que pasaba no estaba bien y, como a un rayo de luz, recordé todo lo que había pasado…

Recordé como una noche me uní a Kai en cuerpo y alma, y por igual como al día siguiente una extraña bruma me llevó lejos de Kai-kun, como me dijo que Kai era alguien malo y que me iba a matar, recuerdo sentirme cansado cuando vi a los ojos a esa bruma con mi forma, recuerdo ver que Kai-kun había aparecido en un lugar parecido a la tierra y que 2 caballeros de armadura negra y blanca lo estaban ayudando y cuidando mientras el solo decía que tenía que ir a buscarme…

*_pero entonces… Kai-kun… ¿es bueno o es el enemigo?*_ pensé confundido mientras trataba con mas fuerzas de abrir mis ojos

-él es el enemigo- me susurró de nuevo aquella voz gruesa como la seda y terrorífica, volví a sentir que me ganaba el cansancio y desee volver a dormir, mas, esta vez, algo en mi interior me hizo dar un brinco mientras me lastimaba en mi interior en un lugar que no podía identificar bien

-_no puedes dejar que Kai muera… el nos ama…-_ escuché una voz en mi interior que era idéntica a la mía, solo que hablaba con sentimiento, como si quisiera llorar y a su vez, como si estuviese apresado por cadenas que le impedían el movimiento

*_¿Quién eres?*_ le pregunte a la voz idéntica

_-yo soy tu… tu poder oculto en lo más recóndito de tu alma…-_ susurró con trabajo aquella voz, yo, no me asusté, solo… me entristecí…

_*¿Cómo puedo salvar a Kai-kun?*_ le pregunte a la voz

_-libérame y podremos salvarlo-_ me respondió casi tan rápido que creí que no había pensado mi pregunta… pero estaba más preocupado por Kai-kun que por mi o por esa voz

-no, no lo hagas, el solo te quiere matar, te está utilizando Aichi ¿Qué no lo vez?- escuché la voz de Void-kun, me quede de nuevo en silencio, en blanco mientras pensaba en quien me decía la verdad y quien me estaba mintiendo… entonces, aun sin comprender realmente nada, mi corazón tomo la decisión mas importante de mi vida…

La batalla que en un inicio se había mostrado a su favor de un momento para el otro se convirtió en una guerra desesperada... en algún momento Void dejo de retroceder y comenzó a atacar con fuerza acabando con muchos de los de Cray, Blaster Blade y Blaster Dark luchaban juntos tratando de protegerse mutuamente mientras preocupados veían como Kai aun seguía dentro de la trampa de Void sin poder salir

-tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kai- dijo Blaster Blade mientras giraba momentáneamente a ver a su compañero

-primero tenemos que derrotar a estas cosas antes de que maten a más de los nuestros- dijo molesto Blaster Dark muy a su pesar, Blaster Blade no tuvo de otra más que aceptar pues las palabras de su consorte eran ciertas... tanto así que no podían tomarse el tiempo de ir a ayudar a su amigo cuando ellos mismos se encontraban rodeados...

*_vuelve a salvo Dragonic Overlord_* rogó en su mente Blaster Blade

-¡vuelve en ti Aichi!- le decía mientras esquivaba uno de sus ataques viendo cómo pese a que su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento sus ojos lloraban el pesar de su alma

_*tengo que ayudar a Kai-kun antes de que lo termine matando_* pensaba con desesperación Aichi mientras trataba de luchar por buscar algún modo de detenerse a sí mismo, aunque sin poderlo detenerse a si mismo seguía atacando a aquel que era su más grande amor

-¡Aichi! ¡pelea!- le gritaba Kai mientras este luchaba por no hacerle daño a su amado, sino detenerlo y de ser posible el quietarle la espada que manipulaba como si fuese otra extremidad de su cuerpo, sin embargo tuvo un tropiezo y cayó al suelo, su espada estaba lejos por el ataque sorpresivo de Aichi y ahora no tenía forma de salvarse de Aichi y un ataque directo así como mortal, se miraron a los ojos, los ojos apagados de Aichi comenzaron a llorar con más fuerza mientras de nuevo alzaba su espada más arriba de su cabeza preparado para dar el ataque definitivo

-¡corre!- grito Aichi mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y luchaba por detener el ataque que sabía de todos modos había lanzado a su amado; no quería abrir los ojos, no quería corroborar con temor que realmente había acertado de nuevo en su ataque... no quería saber si realmente lo había logrado, había matado a su amado y estaba aterrado a corroborar su idea... temía abrir los ojos y ver en sus manos aquel mango de espada y luego ver en la punta, ver el filo del arma enterrada en su amado ahora robándole la vida... no, no quería ver aquello...

-¡despierta Aichi!- escuchó un grito y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos sintió como por fin le era arrancado de sus manos aquella espada que no podía soltar aunque quisiera... abrió los ojos con sorpresa encontrando a su amado Kai aun vivo, ahora tenía una clara herida en su brazo, solo una cortada, pero sus ropas estaban rasgadas dejando ver a la perfección aquella herida que comenzaba a sangrar

-estas a salvo- susurró suave, sorprendiéndose de poder hablar, Kai se mostraba igual de sorprendido mas trato de dejar eso de lado, sin tardar nada vio como el cuerpo de Aichi se movía por si solo corriendo de nuevo hacia la espada, así que sin tiempo que perder se lanzó hacia el tumbándolo en el suelo mientras se miraban a los ojos

-no te dejaré solo Aichi, así que lucha contra Void... derrótalo amor- le dio aliento a seguir luchando por su libertad... Aichi derramo mas lagrimas, solo que estas no eran de tristeza, sino de amor y felicidad... asintió a sus palabras en su mente y siguió tratando de liberar su cuerpo, Kai lo tenía fuertemente sujetado mientras sentía como su cuerpo convulsionaba en ocasiones por la pelea que tenía interna, observaba con detalle los ojos aun opacos de Aichi que apenas y mostraban una ligera luz casi imperceptible, Kai sabía que Aichi estaba consciente, ya en varias ocasiones se lo había demostrado mientras luchaban y aquel grito de Aichi por que corriera lo había terminado de corroborar, Aichi no solo estaba encerrado dentro, en alguna parte recóndita de su interior, sino que también era consciente de lo que pasaba y por igual estaba luchando por salir... solo tenía que esperar y ser fuerte por ambos... porque sabía que su amado no lo dejaría solo así como Kai le demostraba que no lo iba a abandonar ahora que más lo necesitaba...

-que ingenuo eres Overlord- soltó Void a quien por unos momentos creyó olvidado, giró su vista a todas partes tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz, pero no pudo, no fue sino hasta que sintió un terrible golpe en su espalda y que salió volando lejos de Aichi que logró observar para su terror de como Void en bruma negra tomaba la forma de Aichi pero con unas extrañas marcas tanto debajo de sus ojos como lagrimas carmesí y en su frente como 3 triángulos isósceles siendo el de el centro el más grande que los otro 2 que estaban a sus lados

-Void... tu... maldito...- rugió con ira Kai mientras sin tardar nada se lanzaba al ataque en contra de aquella falsa forma de Void, aunque su imagen, siendo tan similar a la de Aichi le comenzaba a costar trabajo el atacarlo, Void no solo era astuto como una víbora rastrera y venenosa, también sabía bien como atacar a sus enemigos, y sabía muy bien que el único punto débil de Dragonic Overlord era ese chico humano de nombre Sendou Aichi... así que, usando su apariencia y voz, llamaba a Kai por su nombre mientras lo atacaba y fingía temor en su voz

Kai se estaba confundiendo, aquel aspecto de Aichi que ocupaba Void como un disfraz y palabras ofensivas lo estaba confundiendo y sin embargo lo que realmente lo alteraba en aquellos momentos era el hecho de que su verdadero Aichi yacía peleando dentro de la bruma tomándose la cabeza con dolor al tiempo que se removía y mostraba gestos de dolor y pequeños gritos

*_no falta mucho para que se libere_ * pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras desviaban su vista por unos momentos a quien era un involucrado de guerra, aun así, Void ocupo la oportunidad de distracción de ambos y lo atacó enterrando su arma en el hombro contrario del que tenia lastimado, Void sonrió con la victoria asegurada y levanto su otra mano transformándolo en una gran espada la cual estaba apuntando directamente a su corazón, sonrió del mismo modo psicópata y se despidió

-hasta nunca Overlord- y lanzo el ataque

-¡no te atrevas!- Kai observo con asombro como una espada atravesaba el pecho del cuerpo de Void y este por igual mostraba una cara de asombro, ambos giraron a ver a las espaldas de Void a quien lo había atacado encontrándose con Aichi quien se mostraba agotado pero con sus manos fuertemente agarradas al mango de la espada que ahora reposaba en el cuerpo de su enemigo, hubo un momento de silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, nadie se movía y nadie hacia nada... incluso pareciera que habían olvidado el respirar... hasta que Void desapareció la espada que tenía clavada en el cuerpo de Kai y volviéndose bruma se alejaba de aquella espada aun mostrando la herida y una completa ira hacia Aichi

-¡Aichi corre!- le grito Kai en cuanto comprendió las intenciones de Void para con su amado, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde para Aichi, demasiado tarde para escucharlo y aun mas tarde para reaccionar... Void ya había incrustado su espada en el pecho de aquel humano atravesando su corazón...

Apenas fue audible un pequeño gemido de dolor combinado con sorpresa, los grandes ojos de Aichi abiertos de sobremanera habían dado la clara muestra de que el filo de aquella arma había dado en su objetivo, una sonrisa oscura se poso en los labios de Void mientras soltaba el arma que rápidamente te "y aun incrustada en el pecho de Aichi" se transformaba en la misma bruma negra con rojo que rápidamente lo envolvía

-veamos si esta vez te salvas de tu oscuridad y de la nada- soltó con veneno mientras observaba a Aichi dar varios pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se tomaba con fuerza en corazón

-... ¡Aichi!- grito por fin Overlord mientras se lanzaba al ataque de Void quien claramente mostraba su intención de maltratar mas el alma y cuerpo de su amado... y mientras la batalla contra ellos 2 continuaba, algo en el interior de Aichi se debatía en salir o no...

Me sentía pesado, aquel dolor punzante por la espada clavada en mi pecho había sido más que doloroso, pero eso solo había sido algo pasajero, introductorio a un dolor mayor al que había sentido por el filo de aquella arma...

Luego de sentir como la bruma de Void me rodeaba y se trataba de meter en mi interior de un modo sumamente doloroso llego un momento en que ya no supe si lo que veía y sentía en ese momento era la realidad o solo producto de mi imaginación...

-_ahora ya es tarde_- escuche una voz a la cual no supe reconocer si era mía o la voz de aquella cosa que hace poco había escuchado en mi cabeza, mas oírlo hizo que un nudo se hiciera en mi garganta y lágrimas comenzaran a brotar...

Realmente no me di cuenta del momento en que el terrible dolor agudo desapareció de mi cuerpo, solo fue... instantáneo... cuando me di cuenta ya no me dolía, supuse que ya había muerto por fin, abrí mis ojos que mantenía cerrados por el dolor y de nuevo volví a encontrarme en la oscuridad de un lugar que no reconocía en absoluto pero que a su vez se me hacia tan conocida...

*_debo de ir a ayudar a Kai-kun pero...*_ pensé mientras trataba de hallar algún método de salir de donde estaba, aunque para mi desgracia no veía siquiera mis manos frente a mis ojos

_-primero debes de salir de la oscuridad Aichi_- escuche la misma voz, mire a todas partes tratando de encontrar el origen de aquella voz agudizando mis sentidos pero no pude encontrar su origen, la voz provenía de todas partes y a la vez de ninguno en particular

-¿cómo puedo salir de aquí?- pregunte asustado por la posible respuesta

... ... ...

-¡HAAAAAA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras en mi mente se llevaba a cabo una batalla por demás extraña, en el exterior expulsaba aquel poder maligno que trataba de controlarme, la verdad no sé como lo hice, solo se… que al momento de expulsarlo una gran onda se expandió lanzando lejos tanto a Void como a Kai-kun

Aquel lugar en penumbras desapareció de algún modo y aparecimos a mitad de un gran campo de batalla, varias personas luchaban con seres que parecían idénticos a Void, entonces comprendí… si mis recuerdos no me fallaban Void quería destruir a Kai-kun y los que eran como él, entonces ellos tal vez y eran sus amigos o sus aliados…

-¿pero qué es eso?- escuche de entre todas las voces una que me llamó la atención, al girar mi mirada hacia aquel lugar pude ver a un joven de armadura blanca con gemas rojas y traje azul que me miraba con asombro, junto a él iba llegando alguien que parecería su reflejo pero en una armadura negra por igual viéndome con sorpresa

_*¿Quiénes son ellos?*_ me pregunte mientras los observaba, pero recordé que Void me había mostrado una imagen de Kai-kun siendo Overlord y a ambos caballeros hablando con él con preocupación, entonces recordé escuchar que ellos 3 eran amigos

-Aichi- escuche de nuevo como a un susurró la voz de Kai-kun mientras sorprendentemente llegaba al suelo con cuidado, mas no me pude sostener con mis propios pies y caí arrodillado, y aun así aquello no lo fue todo…

Como cuando sentí que estaba siendo manipulado por Void, aquel momento sentí que caía en una gran oscuridad vacía, que me perdía a mi mismo en aquello y que no había nadie que pudiera salvarme… y tampoco quería ser salvado, no porque no lo quisiera como tal, sino que no quería que alguien me viera en aquel momento en que había caído…

Y como en aquel momento… cayendo… sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba en mi interior pero al mismo tiempo algo brotaba desde lo más profundo y recóndito, más allá de aquella primera oscuridad tan profunda y devastadora, algo que yacía dentro de mi alma en algún lugar que ni siquiera yo conocía…

Caí arrodillado abrazándome con fuerza, tratando de reprimir aquel abrumador sentimiento de que algo iba a salir… aquella voz me había dicho que le liberara pero era algo difícil, mi propio sentir me decía que no debía de ser… pues sabía que era algo inhumano que al momento de salir me desgarraría…

Cerrando mis ojos con dolor tuve que poner mi frente en contacto con el suelo mientras sentía que cada vez se iba abriendo paso por dentro de mi alma destruyéndolo todo, desgastándome desde dentro y tratando de brotar con todas sus fuerzas mientras internamente suplicaba por qué no me hiciera tanto daño, sin embargo ya no podía escuchar aquella voz que en un principio me había pedido que le liberara… ahora era simplemente algo que quería brotar de un modo más que doloroso

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggg!- no pude evitar el gritar entre gemidos de agónico dolor mientras por igual trataba de tomar aire, sentía como ahora no solo mi alma, sino ahora también mi cuerpo se rasgaba como a una simple tela delicada partiéndome…

Aquel poder dormido en mi interior y que ahora salía era tan abrumador que incluso sentía que perdía mi propia esencia al mezclarse… y entonces todo se detuvo… abrí mis ojos de golpe enderezándome en el proceso, soltándome a mi mismo de mi propio abrazo y viendo al frente pero con el mirar verdaderamente perdido pues no había nada verdadero que ver…

Por unos momentos perdí mi respiración, había olvidado como respirar, perdí mi vista junto a todos mis demás sentidos… perdiéndome incluso a mi mismo encontrándome de nuevo en aquel mar de oscuridad pero esta vez ya no tan solo como había estado las ocasiones anteriores, en mi interior, más allá de aquella oscuridad yacía frente a mi lo inimaginable para cualquier humano… mas allá de mi mismo y de mi conocimiento, sabía que era lo más recóndito de mi propia alma… yacía una criatura demasiado hermosa como para que realmente existiera en mi interior…

Era un hermoso dragón dorado con blanco y azul que me miraba y rugía con poder y gloria a mi persona, sin embargo estaba atrapada por unos grandes barrotes, barrotes que lentamente se abrieron y desaparecieron en partículas de luz, aquel dragón volvió a rugir con fuerza haciendo vibrar todo el lugar y luego iluminarse aun mas volviéndose una luz cegadora que sorprendentemente se hizo pequeña; se mantuvo en su lugar por unos momentos y luego voló hacia mi entrando en mi cuerpo… si… aquello había sido todo… el ultimo detonante… o más bien… el último paso que me faltaba realizar…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- por unos momentos todos habíamos clavado nuestra mirada en Aichi, incluso Void lo había observado con asombro, no podía ser cierto, algo extraño le sucedía a mi amado, mas aquello no era lo verdaderamente preocupante, sino su nuevo grito, grito aun mas desgarrante que los anteriores soltados mientras una luz blanquizca y azul lo envolvía y lo elevaba por los cielos mientras que de su cuerpo nacían mas partes que nunca debieron de aparecer en un humano…

Una cola larga y de un color dorado suave junto a un par de alas, fue lo que alcance a ver antes de que aquel resplandor lo rodeara por completo, sus gritos habían cesado hace cosa de nada, tal pareciera había perdido el conocimiento, asustado vimos como aquel resplandor que lo rodeaba se intensificaba y expandía volviéndose una esfera de luz dorada suave que se elevaba por los cielos y ahí se quedaba unos momentos

Todo era demasiado extraño y no sabía cómo actuar después de lo que había visto, mas el ver como Void desaparecía de enfrente de mí para ir tras aquella esfera que contenía a Aichi fue mi detonante, sin tardar nada me lancé yo también a atacar a Void para que no tocara a Aichi mientras varios más se lanzaban por igual al ataque para evitar que el nuevo saliera lastimado

Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de CEO Amaterasu gritarle a los demás que tenían que proteger aquella esfera dorada pues podría ser nuestra carta de triunfo sobre Void, razón por la cual, el clan que era nuestro enemigo también se dirigió a atacar a aquella esfera, por supuesto que yo llegué desde mucho antes y ahora la defendía con todo para evitar que le hicieran daño

La batalla así duró varios minutos hasta que, una pequeña y suave onda nos hizo prestarle atención de nuevo a la esfera de luz, al girar nuestras miradas aquella esfera comenzó a descender de forma suave y sutil mientras poco a poco desaparecía, para antes de que llegara al suelo se permitió ver a Aichi de un modo que nunca creí verlo…

En cuanto descendió al suelo tocando este con suma suavidad todos nos sorprendimos pues su aspecto había cambiado por completo, sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados como si estuviese apenas y despertando de un tranquilo sueño, al abrir sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos azules cual mar ahora eran de un color carmesí brillante y lleno de dulzura, su expresión era tranquila y mostraba una sonrisa que a cualquiera enamoraría

-Aichi…- apenas y pude susurrar su nombre viéndolo a lo lejos mientras todo el mundo lo observaba con asombro por igual, su aspecto ahora era seguro y tranquilo, irradiaba poder y porte, pero a su vez amabilidad y calidez, sus ropas que link joker le había colocado habían desaparecido y ahora mostraba una armadura blanca, dorada y azul junto a aquella cola y alas que había logrado alcanzar a verle antes de que desapareciera dentro de aquel resplandor

-se logró… ahora es una deidad por igual…- sonó la voz asombrada de CEO Amaterasu llegando al lado de ambos Blaster

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó casi de inmediato Blaster Blade pues se le hacía conocida aquella imagen de algún lugar, mas no podía recordar con exactitud…

-¿ese chico no era un simple mortal?- preguntó confundido Blaster Dark viendo como Blaster Blade lo miraba con asombro y duda

-el siempre fue un dragón… su alma reencarnó en otro mundo, por eso nunca se mostró… hasta ahora…- susurró CEO Amaterasu su explicación viendo la sublime figura de aquel hermoso dragón

-Soul Saver Dragón- soltó por fin Blaster Blade llamado la atención asombrada de su compañero

-¿es en serio?- dijo el caballero negro mientras el blanco aun asombrado asentía a sus palabras sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel hermoso dragón que a leguas se mostraba más joven que ellos; y sin embargo por igual mostraba poder y dulzura mezclada de un modo sorprendente… si, aquel era Soul Saver Dragón, la deidad guardiana de los Royal Paladin

Por unos momentos sentí todo muy lejano, al menos ya no sentía más dolor, aquello había pasado hace rato y ahora una sensación cálida había nacido desde mi interior, me sentía tranquilo con eso, en cuanto abrí mis ojos me sorprendí al notar que estaba de nuevo en medio de la batalla y todos me miraban con sorpresa, mas mi mirada colindó con la de Kai-kun y no pude evitar el sonreír con alivio de verlo aun bien

-¡Cuidado Aichi!- escuché su grito mientras alzaba sus alas y se lanzaba al ataque, yo me asuste por unos momentos y cerré mis ojos, cuando los volví a abrir Kai-kun estaba frente de mi abrazándome mientras gemía de dolor, al yo verlo lo abracé sin perder tiempo y con miedo sentí como el filo de una hoja fría salía de su espalda, el cayo encima de mí y yo apenas y pude recostarlo mientras lo llamaba con miedo por su nombre

-hahahahahahahaha ahora con esto no podrás seguir peleando Overlord, todo Cray caerá contigo- escuche la risa desquiciada de Void, gire a verlo y este se mostraba de un modo aterrador como si hubiese perdido la cordura

-Void-kun basta por favor, detenido esta locura- le pedí mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Kai-kun en mi pecho, Void quien aún usaba mi forma me miro y sonrió del mismo modo psicópata de antes mientras su mano derecha se transformaba en una guadaña la cual alzaba hacia nosotros

-mueran los 2- y soltó el ataque, yo solo abrace con más fuerza a Kai mientras creaba un poder que apenas comenzaba a comprender pero que yo ya sabía que poseía...

-ya basta Void... si no quieres detenerte por las buenas será por las malas- dije ya molesto mientras notaba como había destruido el arma de Void con un tipo de campo, entonces deje a Kai-kun en el suelo con cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba

-no Aichi... no peles contra Void- me dijo con trabajo Kai-kun, yo sonreí mientras me volvía a acercar a él y le daba un suave beso en los labios con todo el amor que sentía

-descuida, te juro que volveré a ti mi amor- luego de eso le brinde un poco de mi poder para sanar sus heridas y relajarlo lo suficiente, el se calmo y yo por fin salí al encuentro contra Void-kun

Era lo más extraño del mundo entero... estaba volando como si lo hubiese hecho durante toda mi vida y aun así no estaba asustado, solo un poco sorprendido, mas aquello no era algo por lo cual debía de importarme ahora, mi vuelo se hizo mas rápido mientras salía de los cielos de aquel planeta y llegaba al espacio, territorio de Void-kun, el de nuevo, transformado en aquella bruma negra con rojo, sin verdadera forma material, su voz se hizo resonar por todo el lugar llegando hasta mis oídos… suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, hubo de nuevo un momento de silencio entre ambos mientras los ligeros rayos del sol nos alumbraban tenuemente pues por fin la oscuridad de la noche nos alcanzaba

-te lo repito una última vez… Void-kun, no tienes que seguir haciendo esto, ven con nosotros, estoy seguro que podremos vivir todos en armonía- trate de razonar con él, pero de nueva cuenta, aquella bruma se volvió remolino y tomo mi forma a como era antes de todo estoy y con aquella mirada perdida y sedienta de poder y odio me miró con burla

-no lo creo, yo nací para destruirlo todo… y este mísero planeta no será la excepción- soltó burlesco con todo el odio de alguien que ha sufrido demasiado, yo permanecí tranquilo y negué

-no Void-kun, no tiene por qué ser así, yo te puedo ayudar, te lo prometí- le dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia él, este me miro con tanto odio que por unos momentos me asusté, el bufó molesto y se señaló con su mano mientras esta creaba una espada con su propio poder

-nunca… si realmente me quieres ayudar, mata a Dragonic Overlord y destruye conmigo todo lo que haya, dejémoslo todo hundido en la nada- dijo mientras su rostro se desencajaba por la locura

-sabes mi respuesta- le dije tranquilo, el me miro molesto y decepcionado y bajo su arma al tiempo que yo bajaba mi mano

-tal parece…- dijo el

-no podremos llevarnos bien- finalicé yo, el sol por fin se ocultó y fuimos rodeados por las tinieblas del espacio, aquello fue nuestro detonante, nos lanzamos al ataque sin perder tiempo a nada, los ataques de Void eran ligeramente precisos, eran rápidos y al estar en su campo era difícil encontrarlo, sin embargo el sonido apenas y me era de ayuda para poder reconocer de donde provenían sus ataques

Por mi parte, yo seguía tranquilo, luego de haberme alejado de Kai-kun para poder pelear, no tenía ningún temor a que algo fuera mal, sabía que de algún modo lograría hacer entrar en razón a Void-kun y esto podría terminar, mas no sabía cómo lo conseguiría

-¡muy lento!- escuché el grito de Void-kun para al siguiente segundo sentir un terrible dolor en mi espalda por debajo de mis alas, un grito de dolor se hizo presente pero me mantuve en pie, reuniendo mi propio poder en mis manos cree una pequeña esfera de luz y, volviendo a prestar completa atención a los sonidos que se perdían pude deducir donde estaba Void, sin temor ataque en aquella dirección y lo siguiente que pude ver a lo lejos era que mi ataque había acertado y había dispersado una pequeña bruma negra que apenas y podía distinguir, sin embargo sabía que con algo así no podría ni acabarlo ni mucho menos detener a alguien con su poder, así que, centrando de nuevo mi poder traté de hacer lo mismo…

Una, dos, tres, no importaba las veces que tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría sin temor, sin dejar de intentarlo aunque fuera lastimado al mismo tiempo y a él lo lastimara… tenía que ayudar a mi amigo; aunque yo supiera que reamente no lo éramos, aunque supiera que el solo me había mentido… no importaba, yo sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que mostrarle la verdad y el camino correcto aunque fuera el no me lo pidiera… tenía que ayudarlo

-maldita sea ¡tengo que ir a ayudarlo!- rugía mientras trataba de soltarme del agarre de ambos caballeros que no me soltaban para nada, sin embargo un suave golpe a mis espaldas me hizo girar la mirada hacia atrás encontrándome de nuevo con ambos caballeros e incluso con CEO Amaterasu quien me miraba seria

-en tus condiciones no puedes, si vas, solo serás un estorbo y morirías con 3 ataques- soltó fría mientras me miraba de forma acusatoria, yo me le quede viendo y vi el cielo

-me necesita- solté en su bufido mientras veía en el cielo de la noche pequeños resplandores apenas y perceptibles a mi vista

-no eres el único que lo piensa, pero no puedes ir en tu estado- escuché la voz de Blaster Blade, rugí con impotencia mientras ponía atención a aquellas palabras que me decían una verdad que no quería escuchar

*_Aichi… vuelve con bien…*_ no paraba de suplicar mientras cerraba de nuevo mis ojos por el cansancio… mis heridas aun no sanaban y sentía con claridad como la sangre corría por estas de un modo doloroso…

-tenemos que curar sus heridas cuanto antes- habló Blaster Blade mientras miraba como de nuevo Overlord perdía el conocimiento, Blaster Dark asintió a sus palabras y entre ambos lo sujetaron para levantarlo pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas CEO Amaterasu les habló

-no se atrevan a moverlo- ambos caballeros giraron su mirada hacia quien hasta hace unos momentos se mantenía callada, Blaster Dark iba a reclamarle por sus palabras pero rápidamente encontraron la razón de aquella atrevida orden

-estamos rodeados- susurró la chica mientras daba un paso hacia atrás sacando de entre sus mangas una pequeña esfera de color carmesí la cual colocó de inmediato en el pecho de Kai quien ahora yacía recostado en el suelo, ambos caballeros se levantaron y entre los 3 cubrieron a aquel dragón que yacía en reposo

-primero tenemos que acabar con estos desgraciados- dijo Blaster Dark molesto

-CEO Amaterasu, lo que le pusiste a Overlord es…- dijo inconcluso Blaster Blade mientras la mencionada solo asentía

-un pequeño conjuro, lo protegerá en caso que nosotros no podamos y tratara de curarlo, no es mucho pero espero que funcione- dijo mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla, se escuchó de nuevo un bufido por parte de Blaster Dark y todos se pusieron en pose de ataque

-primero protejamos a este idiota y luego pensamos como ayudar a ese chico- dijo de nuevo con confianza Blaster Dark mientras escuchaba la afirmativa de ambos

Ya no se dijo nada mas, solo se escuchó un grito de batalla y todos los presentes se lanzaron a la batalla; por igual todos en sus respectivas batallas; de entre ellos yacía Overlord quien se debatía en una batalla diferente, el se encontraba hundido en una extraña curiosidad, sentía que estaba nadando en ella de un modo tranquilo mientras miraba a todas partes sin preocupaciones, por unos momentos se había permitido el olvidar que estaba a mitad de una guerra, no podía escuchar nada, no sentía dolor, se sentía cálido y tenía mucho sueño, aun así, sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien, trato de abrir sus ojos pero le pesaban demasiado, como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo luego de una larga y extensa batalla

Aquel pensamiento le causo gracia pues recordaba que algo por el estilo le había ocurrido el día que había conocido a Blaster Blade, si bien habían iniciado con el pie izquierdo en su relación, en una batalla que duró casi una semana con sus respectivas noches, recordaba que después de eso habían quedado como buenos amigos y poco después conoció a Blaster Dark, si, aquellos momentos eran gratos y divertidos para él, aunque pareciera ser siempre un amargado, el era alguien con muchas responsabilidades y aun así tenía sus momentos de diversión y buenos recuerdos con sus amigos…

Aun así sabía que no era momento para andar divagando en el pasado, sabía que había algo muy importante que tenía que hacer, aunque para su desgracia no podía recordar que era, solo sabía que algo muy importante estaba pasando y tenía que ir a ayudar a alguien igual de importante para él, se pregunto quién sería aquella persona por la que tenía tanta preocupación, pero por más que hacía memoria no podía recordar a la silueta que se presentaba como a una laguna mental en sus sueños…

*¿_dónde estoy?*_ fue lo primero que se preguntó en cuanto comprendió que estaba en un lugar extraño y que, por lo mismo, no debía de estar…

*_recuerdo… que estaba peleando para proteger a Cray y luego… ¿Qué sucedió después?*_ sus recuerdos poco a poco fueron volviendo mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había estado viviendo, recordaba que había sido emboscado por Void y que en un último intento había logrado salir convida de Cray aunque había caído en otro lugar llamado la tierra, recordó que alguien lo había salvado y cuidado todo el tiempo que sus heridas habían estado presentes en su cuerpo felino, recordaba que aquella persona le regalaba dulces sonrisas muy amables pero…

*_¿Por qué no puedo recordar su rostro… o su nombre?*_ trató de abrir sus ojos pero aun seguía sin conseguirlo, supuso entonces que estaba soñando y dejo de intentar abrir sus ojos, después de todo si estaba soñando tal vez y ya hubiese acabado aquello que lo tenía tan ansioso, aun así, seguía haciendo su propia lucha por recordar a la persona que lo había estado ayudando mientras él estaba casi moribundo…

No era posible que alguien como él, que tenía una buena memoria (no tanto como la de CEO Amaterasu) olvidara el rostro de su salvador, aunque por igual se preguntó la razón del porque tanto interés repentino sobre alguien a quien estaba seguro no volvería a ver en cuanto sus heridas estuviesen completamente curadas… y sin embargo ahí estaba su mente trabajado tanto como le era posible para recordar el rostro de aquella persona, pero le era imposible, no podía recordar nada, apenas y podía recordar la sonrisa suave y amable que le regalaba, no podía recordar lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado, no podía recordar nada más que sus labios regalándole una sonrisa, no podía oír su voz o el nombre que aquella persona le había dado mientras creía que él era un simple gato moribundo

*_esto no está bien… tengo que recordar quién es el…*_ se decía a si mismo mientras luchaba y hacía un mayor esfuerzo por recordarlo, sin embargo, todos sus esmeros eran inútiles, no podía hacer mucho; muy a su pesar tuvo que abandonar aquellos recuerdos por unos momentos para volver a centrarse en lo que pasó después de que sus heridas se recuperaran por completo; con asombró recordó que, el mismo había salvado a la persona de que la atacaran, luego, momentos en los que estaba todo el tiempo con aquella persona, solo que esta vez la sonrisa que le regalaba era aun mas grande y más hermosa que las anteriores, se veía a sí mismo dándole pequeños abrazos a aquella persona y luego robándole varios besos a lo largo del día, ahora lograba ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras notaba a sus labios tartamudear cosas intangibles para el pero que le llenaban de ternura…

*_tengo que volver a su lado*_ pensó con decisión mientras se enderezaba en aquel mar de oscuridad y generaba su poder, mientras lo hacía recordaba que, aquella persona con la cual aparentemente era feliz era secuestrada por Void, posteriormente como el mismo volvía a su mundo para rescatarlo, se escuchaba a si mismo decir que se había enamorado de aquel humano, era extraño hasta para el escucharse a si mismo decir semejantes palabras cuando el mismo se había prometido no enamorarse nunca de nadie para no dañar a su amigo y casi hermano menor Miwa y aun así, sabía que lo que decía era cierto y venía desde lo más profundo de aquel corazón que el juraba solo servía para latir y no para amar

*_tengo que volver con esa persona… tengo que… salvarlo… salvar a…*_ y en ese momento en su lucha por recordar por fin consiguió abrir sus ojos en aquel mar de oscuridad para encontrarse asombrado con una luz carmesí encerrada por barrotes gruesos, aquello le sorprendió pero mas fue su sorpresa al ver que aquellos barrotes se abrían y la esfera de luz carmesí volaba tranquila hacia su interior desapareciendo justo en su pecho como si la estuviese absorbiendo… se quedo en silencio unos momentos y gracias a aquella esfera de luz pudo recordar lo que no podía… recordó el nombre de la persona que lo había salvado en varias ocasiones y que le había entregado su amor, no solo como una mascota, sino como a su igual…

-debo salvar a Aichi- se dijo a si mismo mientras la esfera brillaba en su interior liberando un poder aun mas grande que el que nunca habría sentido antes…

Por fuera suyo los 3 amigos que luchaban por proteger a Dragonic Overlord se detuvieron junto a los enemigos para observar como el mencionado brillaba de un modo carmesí, casi como si estuviese siendo rodeado por llamaradas rojas sangre, se vieron con asombro y como las heridas de aquel imponente ser se curaban con una gran rapidez, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, Overlord se levantó de su lugar y aun con los ojos cerrados dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo donde por fin abrió sus ojos, de un color dorado aun más intenso que nunca, extendió sus grandes e imponentes alas y comenzó a ascender a los cielos

-¡Overlord!- escuchó un grito proveniente de abajo, en cuanto giro su mirada tranquila y seria se encontró con sus amigos quienes lo miraban con sorpresa, Kai levantó su mano y expulsó una gran llamarada de fuego que rodeó a todos, con aquel ataque solo acabó con los enemigos mientras dejaba a sus amigos

-voy a ayudar a Aichi- fue todo lo que dijo para extender de nuevo sus alas y ascender al cielo con todas sus fuerzas a su máxima velocidad pero…

En cuanto el atravesó aquellas nubes oscurecidas de Void apenas y logró tomar el cuerpo lastimado de Aichi quien caía con velocidad de los cielos, Kai lo abrazó de un modo sobreprotejo y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla mientras notaba su piel lastimada por varios cortes y quemaduras

-Aichi… Aichi, despierta, Aichi- no paraba de llamarle mientras le besaba el rostro con ternura y amor, Aichi por fin reaccionó abriendo sus ahora carmesí ojos viendo únicamente a Kai y llamándolo por su nombre, este sonrió y ayudó a su amado a alzar de nuevo el vuelo

-debes irte de aquí Kai-kun, esta es una batalla es entre Void-kun y yo- le explicó mientras se mantenían ambos volando lejos de todo, en un punto donde no estaban en territorios ni de Void ni de Cray, ahí, Kai tomo las mejillas de Aichi y le plantó un beso profundo y apasionado lleno de amor y devoción hacia su pareja

-nunca te dejaré solo, te lo prometí Aichi, iré contigo así como tu iras conmigo- le dijo serio y seguro mientras una suave sonrisa se mostraba en los labios de ambos, claro que en el rostro de Aichi, un sonrojo era lo que predominaba luego de aquel pasional beso que le había tomado de sorpresa, aun así, con los colores marcando su rostro asintió con alegría mientras sonreía igual que siempre, ambos se tomaron de la mano y subieron a los cielos, a aquel lugar territorio de Void

-no… no es posible que sigan vivos- dijo con asombro Void mientras observaba como ambos dragones volvían a levantarse de nuevo cara acara contra Void, sin embargo y pese a que ambos dragones se mostraban muy lastimados aquella mirada fiera no desaparecía de ninguno

-esta vez- dijo Kai

-te detendremos- dijo Aichi mientras ambos "sin soltarse de las manos" con su mano libre apuntaban al frente de Void y creaban sus respectivos poderes, una esfera de fuego en la palma de Kai y una esfera de luz dorada en la palma de Aichi

En cuanto lanzaron aquel ataque sin tardar se unieron en uno solo, Void sin tiempo que perder colocó un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar el ataque, sin embargo no fue suficiente, el ataque de Kai y de Aichi había atravesado su barrera y le había atravesado también a él…

Ahora fue su turno de quedarse quieto y callado, mientras observaba como era lanzado lejos por el impulso de aquel ataque, sentía todo demasiado lejos, sentía que se alejaba y se preguntaba por unos momentos que había sido su error, mas, el ver como ambos dragones lo miraban se pregunto si realmente hubiese podido encontrar a alguien igual… un dolor insoportable se posicionó en el lugar que él creía ya había desaparecido de si mismo hace tanto… sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, no era por una herida, no era por veneno… no era un dolor físico… era el dolor de saberse solo como siempre, era el saber que no había conseguido destruir aquel terrible lazo que había forjado Overlord con ese humano que había renunciado a su humanidad para volverse un dragón y salvar a su amado… ese sentimiento de odio y verdadera soledad que él creía ya había olvidado pero sabía que lo alimentaba a continuar con aquello…

La ira lo embriagó de nuevo, se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, mandó a llamar a sus unidades las cuales, en Cray se volvieron bruma negra y roja la cual rápidamente subieron hacia el cielo donde se encontraba Void envolviéndolo entre las penumbras y su propia oscuridad

-¿pero qué demonios?- soltó Kai asombrado mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Aichi y se colocaba frente suyo, sin embargo Aichi acarició su brazo y apretó su mano mientras se colocaba a su lado por igual

-es la oscuridad de su corazón… Kai-kun… vamos, este será el último ataque- le dijo Aichi ganando toda la atención de Kai, en cuanto ambas miradas colindaron ambos asintieron, se abrazaron entre si y comenzaron a emanar su poder de un modo glorioso iluminando la oscuridad que el mismo Void creaba…

Mientras tanto en Cray todos los presentes, todos los que había peleado y los que no, miraban el cielo con asombró, no importaba desde donde se viera, ambos podían ver con claridad la luz y la oscuridad desde los cielos, no era el sol y la luna, eran los poderes de ambos dragones y el de su enemigo Void…

-así que este es su verdadero poder- dijo con asombro CEO Amaterasu, mientras su vista se colocaba en la de los otros

-ustedes pueden muchachos- comenzó a animarlos Blaster Blade mientras los demás poco a poco comenzaban a seguirlo aunque aun sonaran las preguntas sobre a donde había ido el enemigo y que eran ambos poderes más arriba del cielo

Había llegado el último momento, el momento de la verdad…

Envueltos ambos en sus respectivos poderes y reunidos en un solo punto, ambos estaban listos para lanzar su último ataque, ya no poseían figura material, en estos momentos eran simple energía la cual decidiría la victoria

-este es su final y de Cray- soltó Void entre risas desquiciadas

-te equivocas… este es tu final- soltó Kai

-te vamos a salvar Void-kun… a ti y a los demás…- dijo Aichi en un último y suave susurró

Void abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero aquello no lo iba a detener, finalmente ambos ataques fueron lanzados y colindaron con fiereza, una ola de poder hizo temblar a todos en Cray por igual que en el espacio, no había nadie que no lo hubiese sentido, y aun así, frente a frente de ambos poderes yacían sus respectivos dueños quienes no se rendirían tan fácilmente

-¿estás bien Aichi?- preguntó Kai mientras trataba de resistir la presión ejercida por ambos poderes

-claro Kai-kun ¿tu como estas?- preguntó Aichi que se encontraba en las mismas que Kai

-no te preocupes, esto no es nada- le dijo para tranquilizarlo

*_pero me preocupa Void-kun*_ peso Aichi tratando de ver más allá del ataque como se encontraba el otro, sin éxito alguno

*_¿Por qué ellos me están ganando?*_ se preguntó con ira Void mientras hacía todo lo que podía por destruir aquello que él sabía nunca podría poseer, aun así, aunque sabía que destruía… él tenía ese pequeño resquicio de esperanza… él deseaba que algo pasara…

*_no, no me dejaré vencer por las palabras de alguien cualquiera*_ se debatía internamente aunque con malestar observaba que su poder era poco a poco tragado por la luz y que este se acercaba hacia el

-no… no me rendiré… ¡NUNCA!- gritó mientras lanzaba todo su poder intercambiando la situación y siendo ahora él quien absorbiera la luz del ataque de los otros 2

-me asegurare de que si me voy, ustedes 2 vengan conmigo, no me iré solo- dijo desquiciado mientras incrementaba mas su poder

En la tierra todos estaban aterrados gritando porque ambos dragones que eran su esperanza no perecieran, gritaban palabras de aliento y que no se rindieran cuando estaban tan cercas, CEO Amaterasu junto a ambos caballeros también rezaban porque ambos jóvenes volvieran con bien a casa

-haaggg- gimió con dolor Aichi mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a Kai

-¡Aichi!- dijo Kai mientras hacía todo lo que podía por no ser tragado su ataque por la oscuridad de su enemigo, aun así escuchó la negatoria de Aichi

-estoy bien, continua- le dijo mientras hacía todo lo posible por no perder el conocimiento, aun así, sabían ellos mismo que estaban perdiendo territorio en aquel ataque y que estaban siendo tragado

*_si no hacemos algo perderemos nosotros…*_ pensó con miedo Aichi mientras miraba el poder, luego de eso recordó un último ataque que tenía, pero si lo hacía… había probabilidades de que…

-Kai-kun… te amo…- dijo de pronto sacando de su concentración a Kai quien giro a verlo con asombro, iba a responderle que el también lo amaba pero los labios de Aichi posándose en los suyos se lo impidieron, aquel beso fue el más dulce que nunca habían sentido, lleno de todos los sentimientos de amor de ambos, pero también… de una amarga despedida

-te amo, nunca lo olvides Kai-kun- le dijo Aichi con una sonrisa, Kai lo miro sin comprender y con un terrible miedo naciendo en su corazón, lo miro y negó, pero no pudo hacer nada

Aquel momento de distracción le costó caro a los 2, el ataque de Void había superado por fin el ataque de ellos 2 y se lo había tragado aumentando todavía su tamaño al doble de lo que antes, Aichi utilizó sus últimas fuerzas y lanzó a Kai a la tierra mientras él iba directo hacia el ataque donde en cuanto lo tocó fue tragado por el mismo

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a si mismo rodeado por la oscuridad de Void, esta vez por una oscuridad completa, no veía nada, apenas y el mismo iluminaba en aquel lugar, voló tan rápido como sus maltrechas alas se lo permitieron y luego de unos momentos pudo dar en el centro de aquel poder con una semilla negra que parecía más un trozo de roca que brillaba

-¿esa es tu verdadera forma Void-kun?- preguntó Aichi tranquilo mientras se acercaba y notaba un campo carmesí rodeando a la semilla, al ver aquello suspiro tranquilo y colocó su mano justo en el campo, pese a que se estaba lastimando no apartó la mano, solo la dejo ahí, mientras su propio poder emanaba de sí mismo y destruía de a poco aquel campo que lo estaba lastimado

-¡nunca lo conseguirás a tiempo! ¡acabare con todo!- escuchó el grito de Void por todas partes más aquello no logro sacarlo de concentración

-¡no te dejaré!- gritó Aichi mientras incrementaba su poder con todas sus fuerzas logrando atravesar por fin el campo y tocar la semilla con ambas manos suyas

… … …

Un terrible grito se hizo presente en todas partes, aquel poder que se dirigía hacia Cray se había detenido, Kai, quien estaba muy agotado veía todo con asombro desde los cielos con respiración entrecortada y muy lastimado, sin embargo era más su preocupación por Aichi que nada en aquel momento

Aquel ataque comenzó a contraerse irregularmente mientras gritos infinitos de diversas voces se escuchaban como al eco del infierno aterrando a los más débiles del lugar y dejando terribles recuerdos en los corazones de todos los presentes, sin embargo, del centro de aquel poder oscuro una luz pequeña nació y de a poco se fue expandiendo hasta que, en un último grito el poder estalló en luz y todo acabó…

… … …

Luego de que Aichi lograra tocar aquella semilla la atacó con todo lo que le quedaba de su poder, la "contaminó" con su poder iluminándola del mismo color dorado cegándose a sí mismo y a Void mientras era todo lo demás envuelto en luz…

De nuevo hubo un momento de silencio, ahora la semilla yacía frente de Aichi tomando de nuevo su forma humana, esta vez las marcas de sus mejillas ya no parecían hechas con sangre y su mirada se veía mas tranquila aunque algo asustada y contrariada al tiempo que miraba a todas partes, Aichi por su parte, parado frente suyo le sonreía con tranquilidad

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Void con voz asustada y asombrada pero ya sin ese tono de odio y dolor; la sonrisa de Aichi se ensanchó del mismo modo tranquilo y mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro le decía

-se acabó, el dolor en tu pecho, ya lo he destruido… ahora eres libre Void-kun… ya no más dolor- le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en su frente, Void lo vio con sorpresa mientras pasaba su mano por el lugar donde había sido besado hace unos momentos

-¿ya no… más dolor…?- dijo sin poder creerlo mientras miraba la sonrisa de Aichi que le asentía a su pregunta

-¿y qué pasará ahora?- preguntó mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus ojos

-la oscuridad de Void ha muerto, es hora de que inicies desde ceros Void-kun- le dijo, Void solo lo miro mientras asentía con tranquilidad y Aichi le secaba las lagrimas derramadas

-está bien…- fue todo lo que dijo mientras la luz se acababa…

… … …

Arriba de las partículas de luz que se creaban, una pequeña abertura de luz naranja con azul se abría y absorbía toda la luz de aquel ataque, una vez que toda la luz hubiese acabado aquella abertura se cerró por fin dejando todo en silencio como debía de estar, Kai trató de volar asustado hacia el cielo pero sus alas estaban demasiado lastimadas como para poder sostenerlo, aun así lucho para alzar el vuelo

-Kai…- susurró Blaster Blade mientras lo veía hacer aquel terrible esmero para buscar a su pareja, sin embargo, desde el cielo una luz extra descendió con gran velocidad colindando justo a unos metros de distancia de donde estaban todos, sin tardar nada todos corrieron siguiendo a Kai

-no puede ser- se decía mientras corría hacia el interior del cráter que se había hecho y encontraba un pequeño huevo dorado, al momento de que lo tocó este desapareció en pequeñas partículas de luz dejando ver a Aichi inconsciente y con mas heridas que nunca en su cuerpo, Kai cargo de su cuerpo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y comenzaba a llamarlo con insistencia mientras besaba su rostro y sus labios

-mmm… k… Kai… kun…- decía bajito y con dificultad, Kai levantó la mirada viendo con alivio como Aichi abría con trabajo sus ojos y le miraba con una suave sonrisa

-lo… lo logramos… Kai-kun… a… acabamos con… Void- dijo con alegría, todos los que había logrado escuchar aquello comenzaron a celebrar, gritos de victoria se escuchaban por fin por todo Cray mientras Kai no soltaba los labios de Aichi y lo besaba con amor y pasión sin dejar de repetirle de cuando en cuando que lo amaba y que no lo dejara solo nunca más…

El tiempo pasó, las partes destruidas de Cray ahora estaban en reparación, todos ayudaban tanto como podían, mientras tanto, los mas heridos en Cray reposaban, sin embargo, los representantes de todos los clanes de nuevo se encontraban reunidos mientras discutían un punto importante

-repítemelo de nuevo…- dijo Blaster Dark algo molesto de no comprender las palabras de Aichi que casi parecía ser protegido a capa y espada por un celoso Kai

-acabamos con Void y su oscuridad, lo matamos si eso es lo que quieren saber, pero ha reencarnado en otra dimensión, esta vez ya no será malo, ni un enemigo, su clan ahora se hará llamar Dark Guardian y buscaran un lugar donde poder vivir- les explicó Aichi

-¡¿Cómo que reencarnó?!- escuchó la estrepitosa voz de un caballero, Kai tomo a Aichi con un poco mas de fuerza mientras cuidaba que nadie se le fuera encima a su pareja, aunque sabía que lo que Aichi decía no era algo que pudiera pasar como cualquier cosa y el también quería que se explicara mejor

-cuando estábamos en el último minuto de supervivencia Void-kun y yo, el deseó ya no estar solo y yo le cumplí su sueño, ya no sería dañino para nadie, ya no lastimaría y no lo lastimarían… el clan link joker que el mismo había formado ahora servirán para proteger… el mismo Void ha renacido y ya no es peligroso, yo mismo puedo dar mi vida si eso es mentira- dijo serio mientras se levantaba y alejaba de la protección de Kai viendo a todos con seguridad

-¿y cómo nos aseguras que eso sea cierto jovencito?- preguntó uno de los sabios de otro clan, Aichi sonrió amable y con su palma arriba creó una esfera de luz donde luego de unos segundos apareció la forma de Void y un planeta muy parecido tanto a la tierra como a Cray, ahí, Void comenzaba a acoplarse y a vivir en paz

-¿lo ven? Mis palabras son ciertas- dijo sonriente y tranquilo, todos suspiraron tranquilos confiando en las palabras de Soul Saver Dragon

-bien, si eso es así, entonces podremos vivir tranquilos sabiendo que ya no lo veremos más por aquí… si no hay nada más que tratar ¡se levanta la sesión!- dijo Alfred, el rey de los Royal Paladin, todos asintieron a sus palabras y salieron, sin embargo quedaron únicamente Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, Kai, Aichi, Alfred y CEO Amaterasu en la sala de reuniones pues ellos aun no acababan

-y bien ¿ya decidiste que hacer con respecto a nuestro ofrecimiento Aichi-san?- preguntó Alfred mientras veía al mencionado, Aichi se inclinó respetuosamente y miro a Kai

-me quedaré al lado de Kai-kun, el es mi consorte- dijo con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas mientras Kai lo tomaba por las mejillas para besarlo, pero antes de que pudieran Alfred se hizo notar de nuevo

-bien, bien, comprendo tus razones, pero recuerda que ahora eres parte de los Royal Paladin, no te olvides de visitarnos de cuando en cuando- le dijo para finalmente salir de la sala antes de que los demás tortolitos también se pusieran de mimosos

-por cierto ¿Qué pasará con Miwa?- preguntó de pronto CEO Amaterasu haciéndose notar e interrumpiendo de nuevo a la pareja que ya mostraba deseos de comerse a besos y algo mas; Kai dejo por unos momentos a Aichi para sonreírle con algo de trabajo a la única chica "para variar fujoshi" del lugar

-el también tiene a su consorte… ha decidido quedarse en la tierra a vivir con él- dijo mientras CEO Amaterasu notaban a Kai con un aura asesina y ella misma sonreía al verlo

-tú y tu complejo de hermano protector Kai- le dijo tranquila para finalmente despedirse

-aquí hago mal tercio, nos vemos después chicos- y marchó…

Los tiempos pasaron, las reconstrucciones en Cray finalizaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo ahora, en una noche oscura, joyada por las estrellas y donde la luna era la protectora de los amantes, se encontraban Aichi y Kai abrazados mientras el primero era marcado una vez más por el contrario

-haaaa…. Kai… haaaa… mas…- gemía mientras se afianzaba con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Kai y este arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel delgado cuerpo ahora de dragón de su amado consorte

-te amor Aichi… nunca lo olvides, eres mío y solo mío- le decía mientras mordía su hombro haciendo que Aichi se contrajera y retorciera presa del placer

-haaaaaaaaa… Kai… haaaaaaa… si… soy… tuyo…. Mmmmmmmm…- no podía articular bien las palabras por su placer, mientras el mismo se movía al ritmo de las embestidas tratando de conseguir más contacto con el contrario

-¡Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai!- gritó cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo arañando la espalda de Kai y este corriéndose al mismo tiempo en su interior

-te amo Kai- le susurró bajito por el cansancio mientras besaba sus labios

-te amo Aichi- le dijo Kai mientras acariciaba su mano izquierda donde yacía un pequeño anillo de bodas

-ni pienses que te voy a dejar, esta vez me toca a mí- decía Blaster Dark mientras desaparecía con maestría la armadura y las ropas de Blaster Blade

-huhuhu me encanta cuando eres un pervertido Blaster Dark- gimió mientras el mencionado ya atacaba una de sus tetillas y el otro jugaba un poco con su espalda tocando y pellizcando tanto como podía pero prestando más insistencia en sus costados pues sabía que aquello era el punto débil del mencionado

-luego no te quejes de no poder caminar- le dijo ya encendido Blaster Dark al otro mientras besaba con salvajismo los labios del caballero blanco

-¡¿Qué?! No, ¡espera! No quiero volver a caminar raro otra vez- le decía mientras ahora luchaba por alejarse del contrario aunque ya ninguno tuviera ropa

-muy tarde- dijo el otro para penetrarlo con fuerza desde atrás haciendo a ambos soltar un gemido de placer y dolor, que rápidamente fue opacado por el deseo comenzando una noche muy movida para ambos caballeros…

FIN.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Por fin… me costó mucho trabajo pero ya pude acabar este fic, si se me llega a ocurrir hacer una ova luego se las pongo como otro tipo de cap… espero les haya gustado, gracias a los que estuvieron viendo esta historia desde que comenzó y gracias a los que dejaron mensaje y a los que no, lo importante es que les haya gustado y con eso me basta y me sobra

Con respecto a Void, al final terminé haciendo los 3 finales juntos, por alguna razón no pude matarlo "bien muerto" así que solo mate su oscuridad cambiándola a luz… si presentan atención al fic de "Hijo de guerreros" hasta el final se encontraran con algo muy interesante aunque aun no llego a eso, cuando sea el momento se los haré saber n.n

Ha, esperen por mi, aun no he acabado y dentro de poco mostraré 2 nuevas publicaciones de este anime… es solo cuestión de tiempo muajajajajaja….

¿Les ha gustado?

Que tengan un buen día

¡Comenten!


End file.
